Light in the Darkness
by masterofyaoi
Summary: Things took a turn for the worst for Darth Sidious when an unexpected visitor arrived in his office to stop Anakin's descent into darkness. Can Anakin redeem himself in the eyes of the Council? Anakin can at least count on someone to be his guiding light
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Darkness

Rated M: For violence, language and most importantly lemons!

Summary: Things took a turn for the worst for Darth Sidious when an unexpected visitor arrived in his office to stop Anakin's descent into darkness. Can Anakin redeem himself in the eyes of the Council? Anakin can at least count on someone to be his guiding light. AniObi SLASH!

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing involving Star Wars. I don't get why people actually put disclaimers o.o The only thing I own is the AU plot line and any OCs (if there are any).

**Chapter One: The Savior**

Xx**Sidious POV**xX

Lightning crackled in the sky as air surged through the shattered glass into Palpatine's office. Sidious found himself in a dangerous situation cornered by Mace Windu with his violet blade inches from his throat. Anakin raced into the office from the small hallway leading to it. _"Good, someone to distract Windu with."_

"Anakin! He's trying to kill me," said Sidious adding terror and a hint of pain in his voice to convince the young Jedi.

"He's trying to confuse you Anakin," warned Mace still keeping his attention on the fallen Sith.

Mace raised his blade poised to strike for the final blow. "I'm going to end this once and for all," he said with conviction filling his voice.

"But Master Windu, he should be tried by the Courts. It's not the Jedi way," said Anakin.

"He's too powerful and influential to be left to the Courts to deal with," said Mace.

Mace raised his blade above his head and snarled at the Chancellor, "You have lost!"

"No…no! _You_ have lost!" roared Palpatine.

Anakin shielded his eyes as violet bolts of lightning crackled into existence from Sidious' fingertips. Mace lowered his violet blade in an attempt to deflect the lethal energy. He was shielded from the full force but several bolts weaved their way through his guard and coursed through his body. Sidious convulsed as most of the energy rebounded into his face aging him immensely. In his final desperate act he pleaded to Anakin, "I have the power to save the one you love."

Uncertainty plagued Anakin as he listened to the Dark Lord's pleas for help. He lowered his hand as the storm of energy faded away and Sidious lay cornered on the windowsill breathing I ragged gasps. Mace grimaced as the last effects of the lightning stopped surging throughout his body. He raised the blade once more and swung for Palpatine.

"NO!" screamed Anakin and his blade hummed to life with the casual _snap-hiss_.

He sprang forward and deflected the violet blade from slaying the Sith Lord. He shoved Mace back a pace.

"Are you insane? Lower your weapon and step aside now, Skywalker," ordered Windu.

"You can't kill him," said Anakin, "He has a technique I need to save someone I care for."

"You want to learn from him?" asked Mace in disgust, "He only teaches the powers of the dark side."

"Just let him teach me the technique I need to know," pleaded Anakin with hysteria now plaguing his voice.

"I can't do that," said Mace.

He sprang forward and locked blades with Anakin again sending sparks flying. Anakin countered his charge and slapped the violet blade of energy aside and lunged for his exposed chest. Mace held out a hand and the blade stopped an inch from the flesh of his hand and sparks dance off the blade as it was forced to a stop by a small barrier in the Force.

Mace slashed rapidly in wide arcs beating Anakin back towards the Chancellor. Anakin held his ground and locked their blades once more each vying for power in the strafe.

**XxObi-Wan's POVxX**

As soon as he stepped out of the elevator he could feel the tension in the Force. He opened himself to the Force, and searched the Chancellor's office through it. He could both feel and hear combat coming from the room through the open doorway of the small hall. _"Anakin!"_

He rushed into the office and saw the cobalt blue and violet blades locked together. His gaze turned from the two to the Chancellor huddled in the corner of the broken window. He noticed how aged his face had become and shuddered at the odd deformity.

Mace broke off the saber lock and pointed his blade at Anakin, "Don't make me kill you too!" snarled Mace at Anakin.

Obi-wan ascended the small staircase up to the top part of the office and stepped in between the two, "What in the blazes is going on here!"

Mace lowered his weapon and spoke quietly, "Aren't you supposed to be fighting on Utapau?"

"By some miracle, Grievous perished in a massive explosion in Hanger Ten. Intelligence is still trying to find out the cause. I returned here as quickly as possible to report the good news to the Chancellor himself," replied Obi-wan, "Now can you care to explain why you two are fighting in the middle of the Chancellor's office and why the Chancellor himself is half-dead and aged by centuries?"

"He's the Sith we have been looking for all these years," said Mace, "And he is bound and determined to protect him for some disillusioned reason because of some trickery from the Sith himself. He's warped Anakin's mind into thinking that he can teach him some technique to save someone he holds close to him."

Darth Sidious rose from the corner now obscured by a jet black cloak and a hood concealed his damaged face. Only his amber eyes shined in the darkness provided by the hood. He reached into the folds of the cloak and pulled out another lightsaber identical to the one Mace had knocked out the window earlier. Crimson energy sprang from the hilt with a _snap-hiss_ and he raised it in a defensive position.

Another blade of energy crackled to life behind Mace and it rammed through his chest. He howled in pain and crumpled to the floor. Another man stood concealed by his dark robes and hood. His emerald irises shone from the crimson light. "Of course, as soon as I saw the connection between Skywalker and Kenobi I knew there was no way Anakin would fall if Kenobi survived. I sought out another apprentice after Dooku was killed, and her he stands today eager to prove himself to me," said Sidious.

He cackled darkly as Obi-wan's own blade of energy ignited. He watched Anakin and Obi-wan rush the Sith apprentice. His crimson blade hummed through the air and deflected two swift strikes from Anakin and lunged at Obi-wan to drive him back. Obi-wan slapped the blow aside and slashed at the Sith's chest. The apprentice dodged the strike and launched an aggressive assault against Anakin's defenses.

Mace slowly got back to his feet and advanced on the Chancellor and rasped at him, "Shall we resume?"

"There was never anything to begin with," said Sidious with a sneer. He deflected Mace's clumsy blows and slapped his lightsaber out the window with a forceful slash. Mace clutched at his throat as he was lifted from the ground his head brushing against the ceiling. "Now you die, Jedi," said Sidious with a cackle. Lightning flared to life from his fingertips and surged into Mace's body. Mace twitched and writhed in pain still suspended in the air by the Force's iron grip. Sidious' cackles drowned out Mace's cries of pain and agony. Mace went limp and Sidious hurled him out the shattered window without a second thought.

Obi-wan intercepted a swift attack by the Sith apprentice and diverted from plunging into Anakin's briefly exposed chest. Anakin delivered a kick to the apprentice under his chin and plunged his blade straight into the Sith's heart. The apprentice let out a gasp and stumbled off of the blade and fell out the window disappearing down into Coruscant City's cityscape.

Obi-wan and Anakin as one turned on Sidious. His grin slid off his face as his apprentice's corpse disappeared out the window. "I had hoped that Anakin would turn but now I see that can never be possible. That pathetic emotion gets stronger every moment between you two," he said with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anakin.

"Oh, so you cannot feel it?" asked Sidious, "I can feel it pulsating off the both of you in waves. I think you both just refuse to acknowledge its existence."

"Enough of this," said Obi-wan. He sprang forward and Sidious blasted him off of his feet and he soared across the office engulfed in lightning. He struck the wall and slumped down to the floor unconscious. Sidious cackled as he felt Anakin's fury build.

"You know how I feel for him," he snarled, "I will never bow to your will. I doubt you had any knowledge to help me save Padme anyway. This is all some trick to get me confused and to enter your servitude. Mace was right and I will avenge him."

Sidious smiled evilly, "Then go right on ahead, try me."

Anakin leapt across the office with a feral growl and viciously chopped down with his blade. Sidious dodged the blow and Anakin raced forward slashing and hacking in all directions at Sidious. His anger fueled him and drove him to end the Sith Lord. Sidious narrowly dodged a horizontal slash directed at his throat. His own crimson blade skillfully deflected every blow and barely nipped Anakin's cheek. Anakin brutally delivered a kick into Sidious' chest and sent him careening into his desk.

Sidious activated a switch and the floor opened up in front of his desk. Sidious leapt into the metal podium and it began to descend into the huge room surrounded with circular platforms. Anakin jumped in after him and shoved him over to the edge. Sidious shot a short burst of lightning at Anakin to regain himself and deflected a sloppy slash from the side. He gathered the dark side and a concussive blast soared for Anakin.

Anakin threw up a barrier in the Force barely to absorb most of the attack. He slid across the podium over to the edge and teetered backwards. Sidious sprinted forward cackling triumphantly and lunged at Anakin with his crimson blade of energy.

Anakin side stepped out of harm's way and the Sith tumbled out of the podium. He fell about ten meters before he managed to sink his blade into the side of a senatorial podium and pulled himself in. Anakin ripped the podium free from the wall and threw it down fifty more feet into the bottom of the massive room. Sidious leapt out just in time to escape the wreckage and leapt up row after row of podiums. Anakin pulled three more free and hurled them at Sidious leaping back up to reach Anakin.

Sidious dodged the first two but the next smashed into his side and pinned him against the wall. Anakin lashed out with the Force now tainted with anger and hatred. Sidious was wrenched out of the wreckage and dragged up fifty feet in front of Anakin with his air slowly being cut off. Anakin snarled in hatred at Sidious, "I considered you a friend once, but you betrayed me eagerly seeking me to use as a pan in your plan. No longer will the galaxy be plagued by your dark schemes for power."

Sidious choked out, "End it and you will descend further on your path into the dark side!"

"As you wish, _master_," replied Anakin. He clenched his fist together tightly and a loud resounding and sickening crunch of bones filled the hall and the limp corpse of the Sith Lord tumbled down fifty feet to strike the hard floor with a gruesome splattering sound. Anakin turned away in disgust and leapt back up into the Chancellor's office by scaling the podiums.

Anakin raced over to Obi-wan who was beginning to stir. He stifled his rage and knelt down beside his Master. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"More or less," replied Obi-wan with a groan.

Anakin laughed softly and helped him up. Obi-wan called his lightsaber back to his hand and hooked it to his belt. Several clone troopers filed into the room with weapons at the ready with Master Yoda and Bail Organa right behind them. "What happened?" asked a clone.

"Chancellor Palpatine was really the Sith Master the Jedi have been hunting for years. You can go check on him in the Congressional Hall, but I'm certain he's not in _mint _condition," said Anakin.

Obi-wan shook his head and Anakin helped him limp out of the office and out to the speeder parked outside on the Chancellor's personal landing pad. He engaged the dual engines and the speeder sped off into Coruscant's traffic lanes.

Yoda watched the speeder leave silently and turned away from the ruined window, "Careful Skywalker must be else descend he will onto the path to the dark side," he whispered.

XxJedi Temple, Next MorningxX

Anakin stood outside Obi-wan's personal quarters and the door slid open automatically. He shut it with the Force behind him. He smiled as Obi-wan turned to face him with surprise evident all over his face. "We need to talk," said Anakin.

"About what?" asked Obi-wan.

"About us," he whispered barely audibly.

Obi-wan stood silently beside his bed looking away unable to meet Anakin's searching gaze. "What about us?" he said after a long while.

"You and I both know how we feel about one another," he said.

"I know," said Obi-wan, "I just thought to push them so far down so I wouldn't have to face them because…well you chose her."

Guilt flooded through Anakin immediately. "I only chose her because I thought you didn't share the same feelings for me," he said.

"Well now you know I do," said Obi-wan, "But as fate would have it we apparently aren't meant for one another."

Anakin sprung forward propelled by the Force and grabbed his face in a gentle caress and forced him to look him straight in the eyes, "Don't say that. W-we can find a way," he said his voice filled with pain.

"Anakin you're a married man," said Obi-wan, "Yes, I know. Besides, the Order prevents us from being with one another anyway."

"T-then let's leave everything behind. Move away to a faraway world to escape the memories and pain this war has wrought," said Anakin.

"Would you really be so ready to leave the Order behind? To desert Padme?" asked Obi-wan already knowing the answer to the question.

"You're right, besides the Order needs us now to restore peace amidst the chaos now that the Chancellor's plot has been exposed," said Anakin.

Anakin dropped his hand back to his side and turned to leave his quarters. He spun around and pulled Obi-wan in close, their faces only a mere inch apart. Anakin brought their lips together softly and pulled away a minute later, "I at least wanted to share at least one kiss," he said.

**A/N: Fin! I really hoped you enjoyed my plot twist off of the Revenge of the Sith! I will try to continue to update frequently. Please share your thoughts and critique through reviews and PMs please! It further improves my writing.**

**p.s. : The AniObi will be built on throughout the story don't worry though they can't stay apart for too long (evil laugh) Oh yes, I have plans for the two of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Council

**X**

Anakin strode through the decadent halls of the Jedi Temple finally reaching the doors that barred the Council chambers from his view. At his approach it automatically snapped open and he stepped inside smiling faintly at Obi-wan.

Yoda's eyes narrowed as he searched Skywalker, "Happy you are? A Jedi Master yesterday died because of you."

The smile slid off Anakin's face and Obi-wan snapped at Yoda, "How could you say that? He was confused and alone. The Sith tricked him and in the end Anakin saved the day once again adding to his growing record,

"Tainted by the dark side, Skywalker is," snapped Yoda.

Anakin grew agitated and spoke out, "Many Jedi over the course of galactic history have been redeemed from the dark side. How is my situation any different?"

Yoda glared at Skywalker, "Your fate decided by the Council it will be. Leave us for now."

Shaak Ti sighed turning to Obi-wan, "What do you think Master Kenobi?"

"That we should at least give Anakin a chance," said Obi-wan his voice straining as emotions welled up in him.

Plo Koon sensed the unrest inside Obi-wan and calmly recited, "There is no emotion, there is peace."

Yoda spoke after a long period of silence, "The battle here is over. To Coruscant I will return. Disturbances in the Force I sense."

The holograms of half the Council flickered away after Yoda spoke again, "Skywalker's fate will be decided at a later date."

Obi-wan nodded rising to his feet and Shaak Ti rose as well, "Obi-wan you know you can tell me anything," she said, "What's troubling you?"

Obi-wan sighed, "I-It's nothing."

"Obi-wan," she said sternly.

"Y-You wouldn't understand!" he snapped more harshly then he wanted too.

"Rules are meant to be broken Kenobi," she smiled knowingly as the door snapped shut behind her.

He smiled , "You always could read me like a book Shaak."

**X**

Anakin paced around in his quarters in a fury. His emotions bottling up inside him. His door snapped open and Obi-wan walked in his face void of all emotion.

"What did they say," snapped Anakin anger plaguing his tone.

"Calm yourself Anakin. We haven't reached a decision yet," said Obi-wan, "Master Yoda will be returning to Coruscant in a few days time."

"Kashyyyk has already been won?" asked Anakin calmly.

"Yes," said Obi-wan, "You need to get your emotions in check before he gets here. Otherwise he's going to keep the mindset that you are beyond saving."

"Do you believe that too?" asked Anakin quietly.

"Of course not Anakin," said Obi-wan.

Anakin stood mere inches away from Obi-wan his face in his, "We'll see if I can then."

"I'll save you myself if I have too," said Obi-wan quietly. Anakin smirked and pressed his lips against Obi-wan's wrapping his arms around him. Obi-wan leaned into the kiss overwhelming Anakin in fiery passion. Anakin broke away, "That's enough for now. We don't need stray Padawans walking in on us."

Obi-wan frowned but gave in and sat in a chair watching Anakin head over to the holo screen on the other side of the room. The Holonet flashed on with a breaking news report. The picture of Padme's apartment complex filled the screen completely destroyed and up in flames.

Anakin's eyes widened in shock. The reporter continued, "Among the wounded and dead, Senator of Naboo, Padme Amidala did not survive the bombing."

Tears streamed down Anakin's cheeks and he roared, "NOOOOOOO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD, SHE CAN'T BE!"

His emotions exploded in a fury and the table and chairs around Obi-wan lifted from the ground swirling around the room. Holodisks flew off their shelves swirling in a vortex of data discs.

Obi-wan leapt to his feet braving the storm of the Force, "ANAKIN CALM DOWN! YOU'RE ATTRACTING ATTENTION!"

He couldn't help but notice the dark side growing stronger. Suddenly, everything dropped and the tension in the Force seemed to vanish. Anakin stared at the door with fury and jhe lashed out with a concussive blast ripping it free. He stormed out of his quarters filled with grief and anger his emotions rolling off of him. Padawans recoiled from the distress in the Force coming off of him in waves.

He stormed into the hangar ignoring everyone in his path. He hopped in his speeder as Obi-wan sprinted out into the hangar, "Anakin wait-"

His speeder zipped off across Coruscant's cityscape and over to Padme's apartment building. He parked on the remnants of the landing strip off her apartment and clone troopers strode forward blocking his path. "This is a restricted area, please leave immediately," said the commander firmly.

"Where is Padme," asked Anakin barely containing his fury.

"Her body is inside-" started the trooper. That set Anakin off and he lashed out with the Force lifting both troopers off their feet in an iron grip the dark side pulsing off of him in waves. The troopers clutched at their throats gasping for air. Anakin dropped them and they slipped into unconsciousness. He stormed into the apartment despite the two troopers inside raising their blaster rifles and he ripped them from their grasps with the Force hurling them out a window.

He unleashed concussive blasts from his palms and both troopers slammed against the wall hard slumping to the floor. The medics turned in fear at him and he paid no attention to them running over to her body. "P-Padme," he cried out weakly choking back a sob.

He dropped to his knees holding her cold hand. Her right side was burned from the explosion and she laid sprawled eagle with her eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling, a look of shock across her face.

Another small air speeder zipped onto the small airstrip and Obi-wan jumped out checking the guard's vitals. Obi-wan stood behind Anakin quietly watching his former Padawan grieve over the death of his wife.

Anakin rose slowly and Obi-wan froze watching him, he could sense the turmoil of the dark side growing into a maelstrom inside him. "Anakin," warned Obi-wan.

Anakin turned around consumed by rage and grief and the medics were blasted aside and he snagged one back into his iron grip choking the life from them. He clenched his fist snapping the poor man's neck and hurled him aside against the wall violently. Lightning sparking on his fingertips, he turned on Obi-wan. he raised his hands, "A-Anakin!"

Lightning blasted from his fingertips sailing past Obi-wan and blasted the soldiers taking aim at Obi-wan and him. Their shrieks pierced the air and Anakin stopped the lethal flow as their cries subsided. The tint of gold vanished from his eyes and Anakin looked at Obi-wan realization dawning on his face as he looked around the room, "I-I did this?"

Obi-wan nodded silently and Anakin choked back a sob, "So much for redemption."

Obi-wan turned away realizing the truth in his words. He moved into action. He snatched several grenades off of the trooper's belts and set the charges and pulled Anakin out of there. Anakin looked back at Padme once more as her apartment exploded in a huge blast the apartment caving in and burying the corpses in rubble.

The two speeders zipped back to the temple as more emergency vehicles converged on the scene. The hangar doors opened and Anakin landed and jumped out waiting for Obi-wan. Obi-wan didn't say a word until they returned to their quarters. The door snapped shut behind them and Anakin ran over to Obi-wan and Obi-wan held him tight in a comforting embrace. The door suddenly snapped open again and Shaak Ti stepped inside. Anakin jumped out of Obi-wan's embrace startled by her sudden appearance.

Obi-wan frowned at Anakin, "It's alright you dolt she already knows about our situation."

"W-why haven't you told the Council?" asked Anakin in shock.

"Rules are meant to be broken Skywalker, you of all people know that for certain," she said with a smile, "Besides, you're going through a lot right now."

Shaak Ti turned sadly to Obi-wan, "There's no saving him now in the eyes of the Council. Your little performance at Padme's apartment insured that."

"H-How did you know?" asked Anakin.

"The Force was disrupted by the dark side even a Padawan could sense its source," she said quietly.

"Master Yoda will be arriving tomorrow morning. I'm sure he felt it as well, she said sadly, "The Council will decide your fate then."

Anakin nodded and she bowed her head slightly in respect and vanished outside the door. The door snapped shut and Anakin walked over and sealed it shutting off all security feeds and voice taps in the room to ensure privacy for their conversation.

"Anakin," said Obi-wan, "No matter what happens tomorrow I will stick by your side, whatever happens."

Anakin smiled and ran over to Obi-wan wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Obi-wan parted Anakin's lips exploring the caverns of his mouth with his tongue, vying for domination against Anakin's. Anakin leaned in against Obi-wan grounded against his growing arousal. Obi-wan shoved Anakin onto his bed and jumped on top of him straddling him and starting to disrobe him.

**X**

Master Yoda's shuttle tore through hyperspace drawing ever closer to Coruscant. He surveyed the Holonet pondering on his thoughts. _The terrorist strike on Amidala is unfortunate but I think it's just a Separatist cell seeking revenge. All the second set of blasts was a cover-up to mask the deaths of the medics and the troops. My only guess is that Skywalker lost control of his emotions._

Yoda narrowed his eyes searching the Force and felt the dark side dissipating. "Dark times lie ahead that sure of I am," sighed Yoda, "Tomorrow will be a long day."

**A/N: Fin! Sorry for the long wait completely forgot this story wasn't one of my many one-shots. Please review and favorite. Thanks to everyone that has already favorite and put this on their story alert I really appreciate it. I promise I'll update soon this time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Betrayal**

**A/N: I have no excuse for the long-awaited update and can only hope you can forgive my laziness. Enjoy this chapter and I'll have you know I'm already starting the next!**

**X Anakin's POV X**

I stirred quietly, stretching my limbs and opening my eyes to glance at the satin sheets in front of me. I snapped into an upright position not recognizing the room for a moment until the stupor of sleep had completely left my system. I glanced beside me to see Obi-wan's naked form hanging off of the edge of the bed, the sheets offering him no protection.

I slipped out of bed quietly stopping for a moment as Obi-wan started to stir. He slumped back down into the embrace of the pillows scattered about him. I slipped on my robes scattered at the foot of my bed brief images returning to me last night.

I sat down in the armchair on the other side of the room and began to inspect my saber looking it over. I cleaned the dirtied hilt with a damp cloth enjoying the reflective seen the soft silver emitted after a cleaning. Obi-wan stirred and slipped out of bed and walked over to me planting a kiss on my lips. I broke the kiss and laughed at him standing annoyed in the room, "Get dressed!"

He nodded irritably and slipped on his Jedi Robes and clipped his lightsaber to his hip and turned for the door already open. Master Yoda entered raising an eyebrow at my presence. "Skywalker up early you are," he said inquisitively.

"Just eager to know my fate," I said with subtlety.

Master Yoda narrowed his eyes a growl stuck in his throat. "Ready for you the Council is."

I followed Yoda and Obi-wan down the corridor into the transpirasteel lift and watched the Padawans shrink to ants as we ascended into the upper reaches of the Temple. The three of us stood motionless in absolute silence until the doors swung open to reveal the ornate sealed doors leading into the Council chambers across the curved bend of the tower.

I exited last allowing Yoda and Obi-wan to enter first to take their respective seats. Obviously, I was no longer considered a member of the Council with the Chancellor's death. No doubt they would add that to their arsenal to throw at me any moment now.

I stood silently in the center of the room my back to the obelisk decorating the center of the room that had stood here for thousands of years. Yoda spoke first breaking the eerie silence, "Skywalker, know why you're here do you?" he asked.

I cleared my throat, swallowing the nervousness that overcame me for a moment, "Yes."

"Then accept you do that you have fallen to the dark side?" he asked.

"I didn't say that," I snapped a hint of rage flashing through me.

Yoda stared in me with disbelief clouding his eyes. Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next, "Anakin…I have watched you grow from a young boy to a grown man among our Order, but there are times when your _judgment _is clouded," he said uneasily.

I nodded quietly waiting for him to continue. He cleared his throat about to continue before Yoda broke in chided Ki-Adi-Mundi, "Not the time this is for nostalgia," he snapped, "Tainted by the dark side he is, no doubt there is."

Shaak Ti broke in trying to help me, "There is always redemption Master Yoda," she said softly, "It has happened many a time over the course of Jedi history."

"A thousand years I almost have lived, from the dark side no one has returned since been on the Council I have," grumbled Yoda.

"Have you ever thought Master Yoda that's because you refuse to accept that someone can return from the clutches of the dark side," snapped Obi-wan, his irritation evident.

Yoda glared at Obi-wan his voice dangerously low, "Child I am not, do not lecture me Kenobi."

"Watch that temper Master Yoda, I have heard it leads to the dark side," I said triumph hidden in my eyes. Everyone but Yoda stared at me with shock in their gaze. Yoda turned from Yoda to me and extended his little clawed fingers pulling me closer with the Force abruptly. I froze immobilized by Yoda's sheer power and he growled at me, "It's time for a vote I think. All in favor of exiling Skywalker?" he asked.

A few Council members raised their hands. I couldn't help but notice the four empty seats due to the events of the night before last. Yoda continued, "All in favor of _immediate _execution before everyone in the Temple."

My blood ran cold and my hand instinctively fell to my sides. Yoda raised a clawed hand and Ki-Adi-Mundi followed after a long period of hesitation, "For Kit and Mace," he whispered. Obi-wan jumped up outraged, "You can't do this Master Yoda."

"Tell do not what I can and cannot do Master Kenobi," snarled Yoda. Shaak silenced everyone and spoke, "I think you're taking things a little too far Master Yoda," she whispered. Yoda ignored her and waited for another vote but none came.

"At a stalemate we are it seems," he said grimly, "As Grand Master I cast another vote to break the tie," he said.

Obi-wan stared at me his eyes wide with fear. Shaak quickly pressed the screen, faintly glowing attached to her wrist and it beeped faintly in recognition to her touch. Yoda raised an eyebrow at her but ignored her actions and rose from his seat.

"Skywalker to the entrance hall we all go," said Yoda his lightsaber held unignited in his hand.

I nodded and Yoda surprised me pressing in a keystone on the obelisk and the floor around it descended quickly the platform hurtling at a fast rate to the main floor of the Temple. Shaak answered my unspoken question, "It's for if we need to make a quick escape," she said solemnly. The floor opened beneath us, a gaping maw in the dome above the entrance hall. The platform slowed and touched the ground with a dull thud, the repulsors stopping a crash landing.

The hall was crowded with Jedi everywhere; every Jedi in the flaming sector had to be here to witness my execution. I scanned the crowd for friendly faces but only seemed to find stoic masks on every Master, Knight and Padawan watching this unfold.

Master Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi and the Kaminoan Master activated their blades. My face was illuminated before the crowd with tinges of green, blue, and orange. I stared quietly at Obi-wan, blinking away a tear before it could be seen. I swallowed the growing lump in my throat and lowered my gaze to lower staring defiantly at Yoda. I looked up to everyone around and roared loud enough for everyone to hear, "SO THIS IS HOW JUSTICE DIES!?"

Shocked murmurs rippled through the crowd and even Master Yoda stopped, completely taken aback. I stared past Obi-wan at Shaak Ti smiling mysteriously at me. _What's she up too?_

Her comm beeped loudly and Yoda turned stopped gain to stay the execution for another moment. She clicked a few buttons and it shut off and ignored Yoda's irritated glare. He raised his green blade and I stared at the floor. _I won't stand for this!_ He flicked his wrist and brought his blade down for my neck faster than the eye could follow. I rolled back away from the blade and lashed out with the Force, blasting the tiny green creature away from me.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened and he ran forward trying to stop everything. Ki-Adi-Mundi ignored him and leapt into action, his saber a blue blur to my eyes. I snatched my own blade off of my waist and deflected every blow and spun around counter-clockwise and planted a kick to his chest sending him reeling. The Kaminoan stepped in and I barely deflected his own orange blade and jumped back cautious, having never witnessed his fighting style.

His black eyes stared emotionlessly at me and he sliced for my throat, intending for a quick clean kill. I dove aside and charged startling him. I seized the advantage and took on the offensive with a flurry of strikes from all directions. I spotted Cin Drallig and Serra Keto passing from the crowd to join the fray.

I jumped startled as a speeder roared into the entrance hall and a hand snatched me off the ground and threw me on the back and I watched the Masters fade away as we departed out the open doors. Obi-wan watched me fade away a smile plastered across his face and jumped as he was lifted off the ground with the Force and Shaak Ti sprinted forward propelled by the Force and jumped on to the next speeder with Obi-wan.

Yoda watched us fade away onto the horizon struggling to control his emotions, "Standing here why are you all?! Catch them," he growled. Cin and Serra instantly sprinted off with Ki-Adi-Mundi right behind them. The Kaminoan fell back standing beside Yoda.

I turned my attention to the driver of the Republic scout speeder that had been my rescuer to see Ashoka in front of me. She glanced back and smiled at me her Padawan braid now gone, "Hey Skyguy, saved your butt again."

I smiled my hair whipping about in the wind and I roared over the sound of the traffic in the skylanes above us, "Where are we going?" I glanced behind us to watch our twin speeder following and Ashok pointed to the spaceport above us a couple sectors up. I nodded eager to get off of Coruscant to leave all of these horrible memories behind.

Ashoka veered off course as security drones drove toward us a ways away. She zipped into a tunnel rounding up the spiraling structure and engaged the repulsors to zip right over the skylanes, carving her own route. The repulsors flickered and we scraped the chassis along the edge of the next tunnel to bring us level with the mouth of the spaceport, barely making the landing. I spotted the speeder still following a little bit behind. "Who is the other driver?" I asked impressed with their skill.

"You'll see," said Ashoka with a wry smile.

I nodded and watched the unalert clones suspiciously as we flew into the main entrance to the spaceport and jumped off of the speeder. Ashoka sprinted ahead propelled by the Force towards the private hangars and I knew there must be a ride waiting.

I glanced behind me to see Obi-wan, Shaak Ti and the mystery driver obscured by a cowl and put it off for later watching Ashoka key in a code quickly to open the doors. She entered ducked as a green blade swung for her neck effortlessly from Master Drallig. Serra pivoted around him and lashed out with her dual sabers sending a shower of sparks everywhere as they collided with Ashoka's green blade.

I activated my own saber taking comfort in the familiar _snap-hiss_ and leapt to the offensive and charged Cin with a flurry of attacks. He deftly deflected every blow and sprinted to the side coming at me from behind.

Ashoka ignited her other blade and fought Serra viciously swerving and sending rapid blasts of the Force at her to throw her off. Serra flipped over a huge blast thrown her way by Obi-wan to subdue a fatal blow aimed at Ashoka's chest. Ashoka turned to Obi-wan nodded thanks and leapt back into the fray seizing her immediate advantage.

Serra blocked the blows by locking her blades into an X and somersaulted forward and brought her blades up to shear through Ashoka viciously. Ashoka backflipped out of harm's way and onto the landing ramp of the Corellian corvette, its engines activating.

I swerved dodging Cin's efforts to spear me from behind and caught him in a tight Force grip lifting him into the air. Gathering power, I blasted him over the corvette and into the sealed hangar doors roughly. He slumped to the floor, clearly dazed from impact.

Obi-wan and Shaak Ti activated their blades and charged at Serra routing her back to the entrance to the hangar. Serra gave ground growling in frustration for being put on the defensive.

Master Aayla Secura raced down the landing ramp and stood beside Ashoka screaming at us, "Come on we have to go!" Ashoka raced up the ramp past her and entered into the cockpit and keyed in the sequence to open the hangar doors. Cin rolled free as air rushed in and the containment field flickered to life to protect us from the elements. I ran up the landing ramp and Obi-wan followed me blasting Serra out the door and ripping it shut with the Force. Twin green blades stabbed through the door and began to carve a hole reducing the door to slag. Shaak and Obi-wan sprinted up the ramp past Aayla with their speeder pilot behind them, their face still obscured within the shadows of their hood.

Serra cut through the door finally and sprinted across the hangar as the ramp started to rise. Aayla blasted her away from the corvette and the ramp sealed with a hiss and Ashoka lowered the containment field, flicking several switches. The corvette rose and its engines flared roaring out of the hangar and leaving a vacuum of air in its wake. Cin stabbed his saber into the floor holding on for his life and Serra did the same stabbing both into the wall to stop her momentum.

The hangar doors sealed shut leaving the two beaten and battered. I quickly entered the massive bridge and stared down into the alcove at Ashoka and Aayla in the pilot and co-pilot's seats. Shaak stood staring at the monitors in the main expanse of the bridge watching for the scanners and the Holonet for any signs of activity.

The corvette tore through the sky leaving the sound of security vehicles behind and broke through the cover of the clouds the entire vessel shaking as the broke through the atmosphere. Venator-class capital ships hovered ominously ahead and I stared out the viewport apprehensively but no danger came and we passed the fleet with no trouble. Ashoka engaged the corvette into hyperspace and we left the system far behind.

She spun around in her chair, "I set the ship into a series of jumps to shake anyone following us, but we still have to decide where we're going."

I stood in silence quietly and jumped down the stairs to the alcove and keyed in a final route into the navigation system and looked up at everyone staring at me expectedly. "We're going to Tython, birthplace of the Jedi Order," I said.

**A/N: End of chapter 3! Hoped you liked. Please review guys I see the amount of readers you know. More reviews inspires quicker updates otherwise I think people just don't like my story because they're not reviewing so I don't update for like 3 months :/**

**P.S There will be smutty goodness next chappy sorry for teasing you last chapter! Favorite, review, PM me with feedback, challenge me with new stories, anything.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Rebirth**

**A/N: Another recent update for this story due to the explosion of activity with the last update. **

**X**

The blue lines I had grown accustomed to for the past few days vanished in a split second and the corvette ripped into the space above Tython, the lost birthplace of the Jedi Order with the collapse of several hyperspace routes. From the upper reaches of the jungle word's atmosphere you could make out the dense foliage and fauna that stretched almost completely over the entire world only jagged peaks of mountain ranges slicing through the forests interrupted the jungle's path.

The corvette lurched and shuddered as the tongues of flames due to atmospheric entry began to cloak the hull in orange light. The clouds whizzed by and the ship screeched and groaned as the flames scorched the durasteel plates protecting the ship's internals.

I gripped Ashoka's seat as the corvette veered off course abruptly breaking the thick shroud of clouds and fog to glance off a massive tree and Ashoka fiddled with the controls in a panic trying to seize some control over the spiraling vessel, plummeting into the thick tangle of vines. Aayla quickly shut off and reactivated the thrusters regaining some control and steered the ship up over the treetops smashing into the underbelly of the corvette.

I spotted the moss covered turrets of the ancient Temple sticking out of a ravine sliced deep into the crest of a mountain. The Temple seemed to be in good condition despite the millennia of withstanding the elements. The dome over the atrium had fallen into disarray and vines now poured in from edges of the craters. The Corvette flew low over the Temple spotting blight in the trees and the corvette settled into the long blades of grass. Ashoka activated the landing ramp and the ramp descended from the belly of the ship.

Shaak and Obi-wan followed me closely their lightsabers held unlit cautiously in their grasp as they scanned around the Temple grounds. I crossed the grass staring in awe at the abandoned Temple before us. Ashoka ducked as a bird fluttered past her face and vanished into a nearby tree.

Obi-wan chuckled as she cursed in Huttese under her breath and picked up her pace to catch up with me. I walked across the stone bridge to cross the narrow stream jutting through the landscape and pressed my left hand firmly against the warped and weathered doors and they creaked up loudly the hinges rusted and unlubricated. I activated my lightsaber to ward off the shadows pressing in at every side. Obi-wan, Shaak, Aayla, and Ashoka activated theirs as well allowing colored light to completely flood our surroundings. I spotted the silhouette of a banister on each side of the room knowing it must be the way up to the second floor.

Ashoka headed down a flight of steps cautiously entering the corridor and peering through open doors as she delved deeper into the Temple. Ashoka pressed open a door with wood trim boxing in a sheet of crystal and the doors flew open to reveal what unmistakably had to be the Council chambers. Dimly-lit lights illuminated the room still flickering around the chairs the last of the diatum power cells finally depleting. Obi-wan entered a room with cables and wires completely obscuring the floor, walls, and ceilings and keyed in a sequence into a control panel. The power rumbled back to life the energy cells flaring up deactivated from years of the Temple's abandonment.

Aayla stood motionless in the entrance hall her eyes scanning over the faded walls the paintings slightly torn in places. Shaak returned to her side from the second floor, leaping down over the banister. "The place looks structurally sound," she said, "It will serve its use as a base of operations."

Aayla whirled around her two blue and green lightsabers activating with a _snap-hiss_ whirling on the open doors at her back. Shaak activated her own light blue blade and watched the door intently, "I feel it too," she said taking up a defensive position beside Aayla. Flesh-raiders burst into the room armed with blasters and vibroblades and charged the two Jedi Masters. Shaak lunged impaling the chieftain armed with dual swords and ripped it free the alien collapsing with wisps of steam rising from the lethal wound. Aayla parried the attacks of two Flesh Raiders and decapitated both of them with a flick of the wrist. A Flesh Raider chuckled peering in through the door and Aayla frowned trying to sense its plans. A metallic sphere rolled into the room a red light flickering on its side, "Grenade!" shouted Shaak lashing out with the Force to throw it out the front doors.

The Flesh Raiders squealed with surprise and dove free as the grenade exploded killing several Flesh Raiders instantly and crippling six more. Shaak sprinted out the front doors and fell upon the survivors cutting each and every one of them down with grace. Aayla walked out the doors still on the defensive, searching for any further danger through the Force.

"Those must have been the Flesh Raiders described in the ancient texts that constantly caused trouble for the Jedi during the times of the Old Republic," said Aayla. Shaak turned to her, "Didn't the texts mention something about a Twi'lek settlement nearby?" she asked lost in thought. "Yes, I remember a few mentionings about them. If they are still here then that would most likely cut the need to leave Tython so we could purchase food and spare supplies from them," replied Aayla. They headed back inside to find Ashoka, Obi-wan and myself waiting for their return.

"What happened?" asked Ashoka her lightsabers ready. "Just some Flesh Raiders causing trouble," said Shaak, "It's no matter at the moment. Aayla and I remember in the ancient texts something about a Twi'lek settlement near the Temple. If the pilgrimage still exists then we could get the majority of our supplies from there to reduce the need for offworld trips."

Obi-wan hesitated before speaking, "Even if the pilgrimage is still there we don't know their feelings towards our Order, besides their technology is thousands of years old and have fallen behind with the galaxy long forgotten by the Republic."

"It's still worth a try if anything," said Ashoka.

I nodded in silent agreement my eyes lost in the never-ending sky to the galaxy beyond. Obi-wan's calm gaze fixated on me, "Anakin," he called softly, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes," I said quickly trying to avoid further conversation on the matter with no success. I turned away and headed inside eager to find something to fix to take my mind off of things. R2 rolled out of the electrical chamber, chirping eagerly to me about repairing every circuit and node that provided power to every part of the ancient Temple. I felt a tremor in the Force calling to me and I turned the call of the Force guiding me towards the Council chambers.

Lights illuminated every inch of the ornate chamber and the smooth, stone seats that had housed Jedi Masters for centuries had fallen abdicated. I rounded another obelisk that was oddly similar to the strange carving in the center of the Council chambers on Coruscant. I let my hand pass over the chiseled gray stone and a torrent of images flooded into me. The sacking of Coruscant by the Sith Empire and the tabooed fear lurking in the walls of the Temple as the Jedi sought refuge here.

I flinched recoiling from the rock spotting what must have been unmistakably Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Master back during the times of the Old Republic. I remembered her being the granddaughter of Bastila Shan from holodisks in the Coruscanti Temple Archives.

Satele sat in the her seat directly in front of me not one hint of emotion on her face, "You have endured a great deal of suffering Skywalker, but you must press on forward a great evil is lurking in the shadows coiled to strike at any moment."

"B-But Palpatine is dead," I stammered completely caught off guard by the hopes of peace being shredded and tossed aside like a rag. "The darkness is unknown to me. I foresaw its coming a great time ago. I knew the Chosen One prophesized had to be the conqueror over this evil. Your role as the guardian of light has much more to it than just claiming the title of vanquisher of the Sith," Satele said impassively.

"Who or what is endangering the Republic?! I-I can't do anything if I don't know what's coming at us," I said slightly panicking. My mental hold over my emotions beginning to slip out of my control.

Satele faded away into nothingness and I felt the distant call of the Force vanish into thin air. I turned to head back out to the entrance hall but found myself not alone. The color instantly paled from my face, my skin a ghastly white. Padme stood motionless in the center of the chamber staring into my eyes with a distant look. I took a few steps forward my hand reaching out to touch her, "P-Padme?!" Y-You're dead!" I stuttered on the verge of tears.

She recoiled away from me as if from a venomous snake and shrieked at me, "YOU DIDN"T SAVE ME ANI! YOU LET ME DIE JUST LIKE YOU LET YOUR MOTHER DIE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME ENOUGH TO SAVE ME."

I dropped to my knees flinching at every word as if it was a fierce strike to my face. Padme vanished, disappearing behind the obelisk and I dropped to the floor curling up into a ball, the tears flowing like a river the grief flooding out of my body and soul. Obi-wan burst into the room feeling my distress and his hands slipped comfortingly around me in a tight embrace trying to calm me down.

I slipped my arms around him my nose nuzzled into the side of his neck the fingers of my left hand curling up into the orange locks of hair I had grown to love so much. "W-Why did she have to die?" I asked, choking back a sob with little success, a strangled cry rumbling out of my throat.

"I don't know Anakin," said Obi-wan soothingly his hands holding me close. I blinked away the stream of tears and gazed up into his eyes lost in their rich depths. The remainder of a tear dripped from my eyelashes and splattered onto the floor. I leaned up crashing my lips against his tightly, needing him more than ever. Obi-wan hesitated, taken by surprise but instantly melted into the kiss. His tongue parted my lips dominating my mouth in one swift movement.

I leaned back lying on the floor and Obi-wan straddled my waist, discarding his cloak. I slipped out of the soft black silk prison clothing me and my arms cupped the back of his neck pulling him in for more. In that one moment, my grief was washed away into some dark recess of my being. Only my utter carnal desire for Obi-wan and my immense love for him was all that remained.

Obi-wan let his calloused hands glide down my chiseled frame stopping at the hem of my leggings the only remaining article of clothing on my body. Obi-wan slid his leggings off bare to the world save for his light blue boxer briefs covering his prick from view.

I lashed out with the Force sealing the chambers before rolling on top of Obi-wan and planting a series of light kisses from his naval up to his jawline. My tongue slipped out of my soft lips and traced up his masculine jawline, tickled by his copper-colored beard and teased his right ear earning the prize of a sharp intake of breath from Obi-wan. Obi-wan let his hands slide down my muscled body and fiercely yanked down my leggings and kicked them off of me along with his boots.

My hands fondled his crotch clinging at the satin-like fabric and traced the outline of his growing arousal. Obi-wan's cock twitched slightly from the sudden attention. Obi-wan leaned up and kissed me passionately, his tongue passing between my lips and explored my mouth eagerly.

I moaned lightly into his mouth the sound resonating through both of us and I slid his boxer briefs down his legs almost to the knees releasing his rock-hard dick from its pitched tent. Obi-wan grinned slyly at me as I kissed and licked every inch of skin down his chest to his navel, blatantly being a tease before finally reaching the base of the shaft.

I pumped his prick a few times for good measure before leaning over his engorged head and sliding his dick in my mouth part way and began to suck and slid further Obi-wan's ginger beast down my throat with each pass as I bobbed my head up and down, eager to please my Master.

Obi-wan threw his head back his copper hair flying into his face and moaned from the attention, "Ahh fuck Ani!" he whimpered as I slid his cock in further. My eyebrows rose at the sudden use of my nickname, having never heard it uttered from those lips before.

Obi-wan began to buck his hips gently forcing more of him in. I completely took his member into my mouth, deepthroating him, feeling his copper pubes tickling my face.

Obi-wan let out a fit of strangled cries of pleasure clenching his eyes shut as I slid his cock in and out of my mouth repeatedly. I finally drew off of him and wiped my mouth free of any saliva dripping from it and stood up sliding out of my own underwear and laid on my stomach as Obi-wan crawled over to me lubing up his fingers.

I raised my hips and he slipped his middle finger inside me, sliding it deeper inside as gently as possible. I still winced from the intrusion of another but not as much pain came from it as much as it used too. Obi-wan pushed a second finger inside and began to lightly scissor his fingers inside me widening my pink asshole for the girth of his cock.

I moaned as his fingers began to come closer to my prostate and he entered a third earning a slightly pained hiss from me and he widened my ass a little more before deeming it ready and pulled his fingers out. I braced myself as I felt his head brushing my Tatooine sun-kissed skin and he slid inside slowly at first, completely burying his member inside of me.

I moaned faintly and he continued pulling nearly completely out of me before pushing back in. His movements became rhythmic and almost synchronized as I began to buck backwards onto his cock a little eager for his presence inside of me. Obi-wan grunted as he slid even further in and brushed my prostate earning a husky groan from me. Obi-wan thrusted in me again earning another groan, which drove him crazy. He rammed my prostate again and again earning louder moans each time. I began to see white flecks clouding my vision and closed my eyes feeling my climax drawing closer by the seconds. Obi-wan rammed in and out of me faster and a lot harder now. Our moans mingled together in strangled cries incohesive to one another, forming our own little sex symphony.

Obi-wan grunted and pulled out of me felling us coming close and he leaned over me placing both hands near my head before reaching down towards my prominent erection and began to jerk me off. I moaned and cried out his name loudly before releasing my seed all over his hand and our chests in jets of white spray. Obi-wan grinned at me while panting and finally jerked himself off and sprayed his own seed all over my chest and face. Obi-wan rose still naked and unlocked the door before peering down the hall and streaked across the hall completely naked and retrieved two towels before returning to the ancient Council chambers and handed one to me.

I toweled myself off the sweet scent of sex still lingering in the air. Obi-wan slid on his boxers and leggings before ruffling his hair a little and slid his tunic back over his head along with his cloak. He turned to find me already clothed now and reaching down to retrieve my abandoned lightsaber. I clipped it to my belt and wrapped my arm around him and we walked out warmly but a thought still lingered in the back of my head despite the warmness inside me. Satele's words still haunted me which caused me to wonder the darkness lingering in the unknown fringes of the galaxy. _What could it be? Another Sith Lord? Something worse?_

Anakin snapped back to the present from his thoughts as Shaak raced towards them with fear rolling off of her. "I just scanned over the Holonet and Alderaan has just been occupied by a fleet of unknown warships!" she cried.

Obi-wan's eyes widened at the news, "What?!" he responded with equal fear.

I uttered loud enough for them both to hear me, "The danger Satele warned me about in my premonition."

"Satele?" asked Obi-wan.

"Satele Shan," replied Shaak Ti, "Grand Master of the Jedi millennia ago."

"Yes, she warned me about a hidden darkness threatening to destroy the Republic," I replied.

"The Sith?" asked Shaak.

I shrugged my shoulders, "She wouldn't say," I said.

"Obi-wan glanced between us both, "Only time will tell," he said slightly frowning.

**A/N: That's it for now! I apologize for another way overdue update. Hope you all can forgive me and I hope you all will continue to review, favorite, and follow this story as you all have been doing. Thanks for reading.**

**Review, fav, and follow! Much more to come for this story. Please give me feedback on the AniObi sex and P.S. there will be more and they will switch positions at times.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Five**

The gentle blue skies over Alderaan had become a dull gray, polluted from the massive plumes of smoke dominating the air. The invaders had raised most of the lush forest spanning the planet and had begun the bombardment of the capital city.

The command ship of the fleet hovered ominously in the atmosphere as several frigates began the orbital bombardment of the city.

Senator Bail Organa stared up at the capital-class ship in horror as a wave of bombers launched from the depths of its hangar bay. He spun towards two of the palace guards barking orders, "Where are those blasted Republic reinforcements?!" he snapped.

"They're not coming," called a voice from the corner of the room. Bail spun towards the direction of the cool voice. "And why not Serra?" he demanded of the lithe Jedi Knight leaning against the far wall on the other side of the room.

"Master Yoda has informed that the Republic has decided it best not defend Alderaan but to make preparations to contain the recent threat here," she said dryly.

Bail gave her a look of utmost incredulity, "The Republic is abandoning Alderaan…" he muttered gripping the rail of the veranda for support. Serra walked towards Bail her hands on her lightsaber hilts. "I suggest you mobilize any military forces located on Alderaan immediately, it's your only chance," she said staring at the many black dots speeding for the city.

Bail turned towards the remaining guard in the corner. "Scramble the palace militia and any fighter available on the planet. This is an emergency we must stop the city from being destroyed," he cried.

The guard ducked out of the room unholstering his blaster pistol as a precaution and set off at a trot barking inaudible orders down the corridor. Serra strode over to Bail placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I will try to protect the city at all costs," she muttered to him.

"Thank you," replied Bail graciously, "but there's nothing more you or I can do for Alderaan. This world will fall not thanks to the Republic," he growled bitterly.

Serra watched another cruiser depart from the hangar of the command ship and tear towards the palace. She departed from the chambers, slightly bracing herself as the first wave of bombers hit the city. Bail watched flames rise all around his beloved city and knew at once the end for Alderaan was near.

He watched the sleek, ruby red cruiser enter the Royal Hangar undeterred by any fighters or defense drones. Serra entered the hangar as the doors blocking her path snapped open giving her a clear view of the landing ramp descending on the crimson cruiser. A group of armored men raced down the ramp armed with a varied arsenal of weapons. Serra glanced over their armor distinctly recognizing the making from the Temple Archives. "Mandalorians," she muttered in shock. She snapped back to the situation at hand as the brunt of the group spotted her and opened fire with their repeating blaster rifles.

Serra activated her dual green lightsabers and swatted away the blaster bolts like child's play, entering the Soresu form instinctively. The Mandalorians were briefly taken aback by the presence of a Jedi Knight and opened fire with a renewed vigor. Serra swatted away bolts with some difficulty now as the heavy repeating carbines were brought out. She redirected a spray of blaster bolts back at their owner leaving several smoking holes in the durasteel plates.

Serra being currently preoccupied with fending off blaster fire couldn't notice the metallic sphere roll across the floor blinking dim red light. Serra felt the danger too late and hurled the thermal detonator back at the Mandalorians. The detonator exploded throwing flames everywhere instantly killing the Mandalorians and tossed Serra through the air like a ragdoll to strike the wall behind her.

The flames began to subside and a pair of jet-black boots clacked down the cruiser's landing ramp passing through the flames uninhibited. A mountain of a man hidden beneath his black cowl stalked across the hangar kicking aside the fallen and charred corpses of the Mandalorians under his charge. Serra rose retrieving her lightsabers and stared at the dark presence of this colossal man. She glared at him immersing herself in the Force before activating her emerald-green blades and somersaulting through the air to lash out at his chin with a booted foot.

The tall man caught her foot in his hand and threw her effortlessly across the hangar. Serra rolled with the impact and fueled her charge with the Force sprinting across the hangar at an extreme speed and slashed with both lightsabers in a crisscrossing arc for the man's chest. The man snatched a long lightsaber hilt off of his waist and ignited both ends of the saber twirling it in a defensive form to ward off her attacks. He quickly countered striking at her left flank and then curved the trajectory of the other side of his lightsaber up towards her cheek. Serra parried the blow and narrowly avoided the other side of the lightsaber swinging for her cheek and felt a few locks of hair burn away as the blade passed her face.

She scowled at the man and blasted him off of his feet with the Force sending him tumbling towards the landing ramp. He rose again and charged swinging his double-ended lightsaber in all directions driving Serra back in a vicious onslaught. _Such raw power._ The man smiled darkly as if she had voiced her thoughts and suddenly the hilt of his blades snapped in two while their sabers locked. He attacked now with a lightsaber in each hand completely switching from his previous form, the Makashi, to a more aggressive lightsaber form, the Ataru. Serra was completely unaware and immediately leapt to the defensive forms as she fended off his first wave of attacks. She switched to the Shien form, her favorite in lightsaber dueling and slashed the cape of his cloak in half with a lazy flick of her wrist and jabbed through his guard to glance over the armor protecting the man's chest.

"Who are you?" asked Serra, not losing concentration or focus from the fight.

"Your murderer," he hissed with venom as he brought his left lightsaber around to slice a deep gash into her right leg. Serra cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. She desperately blocked another blow from his right lightsaber and lashed out with another concussive blast with the Force. The man chuckled darkly and redirected it back at her the full brunt of the blast slamming into her chest ridding her lungs of any air.

Serra gasped for air slumped against the wall and watched the man approach with both crimson lightsabers in hand to deliver her an unwelcome execution. A single blaster bolt flew from the now-open hangar doors leaving a smoking hole in the black chestplate protecting the man. The Sith Lord gasped in surprise spinning on Bail with disbelief. "Bail no!" cried Serra, "Get away from here now!"

The Sith snarled with fury and snatched hold of him with the Force in an iron grip pulling him towards him. "Tell me Senator Organa, are you ready to die?" jeered the Sith Lord. Bail glowered at the man and spat in his face.

The Sith Lord's arrogant smile subsided and he tossed Bail away like an unwanted toy returning his attention on Serra. She attacked crossing her blades and spun through the air like a corkscrew driving both blades into the meat of his right shoulder and his hip and skewered the man to the hull of his own ship. The Sith cried out in pain and Serra ripped her blades free bringing them to bear to finish the Dark Lord. Bail stirred watching the battle unfold and suddenly Serra screamed in agony sent flying across the hangar once more enveloped in a prison of violet lightning.

The Sith Lord laughed mercilessly and let another blast of the lightning fly from his gloved fingertips. Serra twitched and writhed on the floor pitifully. Bail looked away unable to watch any longer as the intensity of her cries and the lightning increased. The Sith Lord lifted her limp form into the air and dragged her back towards him clenching his fist barely choking the air from her lungs. Serra clutched at her throat weakly and kicked at the man with all her might. The Sith Lord tightened his grip and with the sickening sound of crushing bones dropped her corpse.

The Sith Lord turned facing Bail. "Now then, Senator I believe we have several things to discuss," he said with a bout of mirthless laughter. Bail's cries echoed through the palace as lightning flashed from the man's fingertips yet again.

Anakin stood in the Temple Gardens watching several birds fly overhead. Shaak joined him placing a hand on his shoulder, "There's a surprise for you in the hangar. Obi-wan turned towards her, "Who's here?!"

"You'll see," she said with a smile.

Anakin rose from beside Obi-wan and they all set off back inside the Temple towards the hangar on the upper floors. A Jedi starfighter was just setting down and an astromech droid was nestled in behind the cockpit.

Anakin stared at the fighter in disbelief, "It can't be…" he stammered.

Shaak smiled as the cockpit opened and the familiar form of Kit Fisto leapt down to greet them. "You're dead," said Obi-wan in shock. "No, I survived Palpatine's attack, just barely. I chose not to reveal myself hearing whispers about Skywalker's planned execution. I can't believe Master Yoda would do something like this," replied Kit.

"The Order has fallen since the start of the Clone Wars," said Shaak sadly.

Kit nodded in agreement, "I can't believe the Council actually approved the motion of his execution," he said in disbelief.

"Well it's done now," said Anakin, "We have to deal with something else beside the Council entirely. Alderaan is under attack and judging by the Holonet reports a few hours ago the Republic won't be aiding them."

"What?!" asked Shaak turning towards Obi-wan and Anakin.

Obi-wan nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so. The Senate has decided to contain the threat at Alderaan making sure that they cannot do any more harm."

"That doesn't make any sense," replied Kit, "We have hundreds of Venator-class warships at our disposal."

"The Grand Army has been decommissioned," said Anakin, "The Clone Wars have been quelled and their purpose has been fulfilled."

Shaak spoke suddenly, "We need to gather more people to aid us. We can liberate Alderaan and any other worlds in danger."

Obi-wan nodded, "I have sent out several encrypted messages to Jedi Masters in the area. Several Jedi are already plotting the course to Tython. We should have a sizable force by the time they all arrive."

Anakin stared at up into the cloudless skies eager for the arrival of more Jedi and felt a slight tremor in the force and his comm system beeped out a shrill warning from the Temple's radar detecting the arrival of multiple warships. Several Corellian warships entered the atmosphere and some older Acclamator frigates fell in behind the fleet seeking to land all around the ancient Temple.

"Whose ships are those?" asked Anakin incredulously.

Obi-wan stared at the mark of the Jedi tattooed on the hulls of the warships, "General Kota," he muttered.

Anakin watched the ramps descend and a Jedi Master descended the ramp with his lightsaber clipped to his hip and his whitening hair tied back in a short ponytail. A Jedi Knight followed him her hair snow-white as well, but not from age.

"An Echani," said Shaak in surprise.

The Jedi Knight surveyed her surroundings cautiously still unsure of the world. Obi-wan and Kit hurried to meet Kota and his apprentice. Ashoka appeared as the font doors to the Temple swung open. Kota's soldiers instantly began dragging in cases of ammunition and supplies.

Kota greeted Kit and Obi-wan with warm smiles. "Kit I'm glad to see you survived the battle against Palpatine after all. Master Kenobi it's great to see you as well."

"I'm actually glad that the Clone Wars are over after all. Never trusted the blasted soldiers in the first place," he said darkly.

"They were loyal," said Ashoka reaching them but already irritated by Kota's comment.

"Loyal to Palpatine, they would have shot you in the back without hesitation if he gave the order," said Kota staring down at her. Ashoka turned away unsure of his words, "Now, back to the business at hand. What's our plan to liberate Alderaan?" continued Kota.

"Right now, the planet is in a state of orbital bombardment and they believe no assistance is coming. We can attack from behind taking out several frigates that unload bomber squadrons frequently. Our main target however is the command ship. I'm certain that the threat Satele warned me of is onboard," replied Anakin.

"Satele?" asked Kota.

"A vision presented to me by Grand Master Shan during the times of the Old Republic," said Anakin.

"Ah," said Kota with slight interest.

Several more frigates dropped out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere heading for the Temple. They landed at the ruins of the buildings across the canyon and several shuttles flew towards the Temple, landing near the river. Anakin saw Master Aayla Secura accompanied by Master Luminara and her former apprentice, now appointed to the rank of Jedi Knight heading towards their congregating group. "How many people are coming?!" asked Obi-wan slightly worried.

"I believe this is it for now," said Kit staring at Aayla.

Anakin counted all of the ships, "We have a fairly sizable fleet. Your Corellian warships alone are enough to cause trouble, along with Luminara's own modified Corellian corvette and Aayla's frigates," said Anakin finally.

"Plenty of Jedi too," barked Kota with a rough laugh, "My men will take down any opposing forces as well. Our task is to secure the palace."

"We have to hurry," said Ashoka shutting down her comm, "Senator Organa has been taken hostage."

Kota nodded, "We better be off then," he replied. He barked several orders at his men and the roar of engines warming up filled the air. His militia scrambled back on board their ships and Kota raced up the closing ramp of his command ship. Anakin raced up the landing ramp of their Corellian corvette after Ashoka, already hurrying to the cockpit. Aayla greeted Kit briefly before returning to her own frigates and Shaak headed after Obi-wan into the corvette. R6 autopiloted Kit's starfighter down to him and he leapt into the cockpit flying off after Kota's departing fleet. Ashoka opened up the communication channel and keyed in the hyperspace sequence, "To Alderaan!" cried everyone at once. The battle cries of Kota's militia dominating the channel.

**A/N:** **That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. More action this time and less romance. Next time there are sexy scenes I will take into consideration the amount of detail I put into them due to the feedback provided by several people despite the feedback of others asking for more detail.**

**Next chapter there will be plenty more action and a little bit of romance maybe. More than just AniObi. Just wait and see ^-^**

**Anywho, I updated so quickly due to the recent reviews today so review some more for another quick update. I will try to update tomorrow if I can, but I doubt I will be able to until Tuesday.**

**Review, favorite, follow! You all know the drill (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Six**

The voyage towards Alderaan was uneventful. Kota stood aboard the command bridge of his capital ship watching the blue lines fly past. The comm crackled to life, "Is everyone ready?" asked Anakin through the communication channel.

"My ships are prepped, with weapon batteries warming up," called Kota back into the comm. The voices of several others called out their own affirmatives. "When we get there we need to hurry up and take the brunt of the fleet out as quickly as possible, and when we do arrive in Alderaan space, we're coming in hot. It's a warzone right now," said Kota grimly.

A monitor blared a shrill warning and Kota glanced down at the proximity alarm. "Entering Alderaan space in 3...2...1!" he called out across the bridge. In a split second, the familiar blue streaks of hyperspace vanished and were replaced with fire as the husk of a ruined frigate floated dangerously close. The ship floated aimlessly past, and Kota was given a clear view of the fleet before him. An array of Mandalorian ships were packed in a defensive line blockading this portion of the planet.

Kota keyed in his ship's own communications channel, "Fire the ion batteries and follow up with maximum firepower on the disabled ship," he ordered. He added the rest of his fleet to the channel, "Fire on the Keldalbe-battle cruisers!"

Several shots of blue light struck the hulls of several enemy capital-class ships completely disabling them. The turbolaser and laser batteries were lighting them up within seconds utilizing the disabled shields and rendering the hulls of the ships into pieces of scrap. Several proton missiles flew into hangars with the containment shields down and engulfed the crew and starfighters in a blazing fireball.

Kota watched Fisto's starfighter flash past and open fire on a transport heading for the surface, gunning it down. The Mandalorians reacted faster to the ambush then Kota had anticipated and returned fire on the Acclamator-class frigates. Kota shielded his eyes as one of his fighters exploded in front of the viewport hit by a stray turbolaser shot from the Mandalorians.

Anakin passed into the command bridge of their corvette watching Ashoka navigate through the wreckage and he pressed a few buttons on a console activating the defense turrets and keyed in their targets. Shaak turned to him, "We have to get to the surface quickly; the command ship is launching fighters to bomb the capital city. The first wave of bombers hit the outskirts of the city," she said worried.

Anakin stared at a gap in the blockade, "We need to get through the blockade," he said, "Ashoka put maximum power to the engines we need to get through that gap in the blockade."

Ashoka nodded with a look of fierce determination and gunned the engines aiming for the gap in the formation of the fleet. Another ion strike gave them enough time to pass through the fleet. "Thanks Kota," chimed in Shaak over the comm system.

"Hurry and help Bail," said Kota gravely, "And may the Force be with you all. Something's not right about this attack."

"We'll make sure to keep an eye out for anything Master Kota," replied Ashoka.

A few streaks of red flashed by the command bridge dissipating into the distance, "They must have recovered from the ion cannons," said Anakin grimly, "No matter, we're out of range of their weapon's batteries." The corvette broke through the atmosphere and entered the cover of the clouds. Ashoka steered the corvette away from the sudden appearance of durasteel jutting through the bottom of the clouds. Ashoka continued to descend through the clouds and the main portion of the command ship came into view. Shaak rose from her chair staring in fear out the viewport, "It's huge," she muttered.

The ship dominated the skyline for nearly two thousand meters. Several flashes of green light pelted the corvette and the shields flickered sending the ship rocking. Ashoka centered the ship and dove beneath the belly of the command ship avoiding the turbolaser batteries. The capital city quickly came into view. Thick black plumes of smoke obscured the outskirts of the city. The deadly dance of orange flame terrorized several buildings still left standing in the outer reaches of the city.

Anakin stared out at the devastation with the seed of pity growing inside of him, sympathy starting to from for the people of Alderaan. Their homes were tarnished and destroyed and families torn apart or killed off by the thousands. Ashoka banked right as several bombers flashed past again unloading their payloads on a new portion of the city.

Anakin stalked off from the bridge seeing the airlocking system being unlocked. He rounded the corridor and leapt gracefully down the stairs heading in the direction of the escape pod bays. Several doors swung open to admit him and Anakin peered down the hallway towards the airlock seeing Obi-wan keying in a sequence into a data pad mounted on the wall. "Where do you think you're off too?" asked Anakin.

"I have to help the people in the city," said Obi-wan, not even bothering to turn and face him. The data pad beeped three times and then the doors unlocked. He stared at the altitude monitor vastly dropping until it reached a relatively safe distance. Obi-wan pressed a button and the airlock opened letting in a torrent of wind. Obi-wan called out over the roar of the wind, "I'll rendezvous with you all at the palace after I try to help secure the city," promised Obi-wan.

Anakin raced forward, "You don't have to do this," he pleaded with Obi-wan, "We have no ground forces down there yet and the city has been evacuated by now."

Obi-wan looked sternly into Anakin's eyes his copper hair glowing as the afternoon sun hit his beautiful locks just right, "Anakin don't pretend you can't feel the dark side lingering below us. I must kill the Sith," he said.

Anakin nodded and quickly kissed Obi-wan before stepping back away from the airlock. Obi-wan paused for a moment and leapt out landing in a roll across a rooftop only a little more than fifteen feet below. Anakin sealed the airlock and trekked back to the command bridge.

Obi-wan surveyed the area and spotted it as soon as he had felt the tremor. Several black Mandalorian transports had swooped into the area and landed in the courtyard nearby unloading soldiers to secure the city. Obi-wan jumped several alleyways and paused at the edge of the apartment complex adjacent to the courtyard and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and leapt down on top of a transport silently. The Mandalorians scanned the area guns at the ready before splitting up into patrols and vanishing down alleys and marching down streets.

Obi-wan leapt off as a cloaked figure descended the lead transport's landing ramp. Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and pointed it at the cowled figure. "You're not going anywhere Sith," he said. The Sith looked up laughing, "A Jedi? Oh, this will be fun."

Obi-wan said nothing and somersaulted forward vaulting down upon the Sith with a vertical downward chop. The Sith easily dodged the ferocious attack and thrust her red blade at Obi-wan. Obi-wan deflected the blow easily. He went on the offensive slashing and hacking at her flanks and legs. The woman parried every blow but jumped back to dodge an extremely fast lunge for her throat. The Zabrak woman countered another strike nearly achieving a shallow cut on his shoulder. Obi-wan darted behind her and slashed at her back. The woman spun blocking the blow and planted a booted foot in his chest sending him reeling a few feet away.

The woman charged, her tattoos casting eerie shadows in the daylight. Obi-wan gathered the Force and lashed out with a powerful concussive blast sending her hurtling through a wall to vanish inside the belly of the apartment building. Obi-wan sprinted inside to find only the dust beginning to settle. He ducked as a battle cry split the air and the Zabrak leapt off of a ruined stairway and slammed her blade hilt deep into the floor where he had been standing.

Obi-wan slashed for her left leg leaving a shallow cut as she ripped her blade free and attempted to dodge his strike. The Zabrak never lost momentum and leapt across the room slamming her foot into Obi-wan's gut lifting him from the ground to slam into the wall. White hot pain flashed through Obi-wan for a second and he fell to his knees. Feebly fending off the woman's assault, Obi-wan gasped as she lifted him off of the ground in an iron grip and began to feel his oxygen supply start to dwindle feeling the Force tighten around his windpipe.

He lashed out with his foot catching her across the cheek and she spat a little bit of blood out on the ground. She tightened her hold and Obi-wan groaned before making one last desperate attempt. He reached out with the Force and the stairs groaned before ripping out of the wall and slamming into her pinning the Sith to the ground. She let out a shocked squeal and suddenly the ceiling grumbled and groaned cracks starting to fall overhead. The chandelier falling was Obi-wan's clue to escape. The ceiling toppled as Obi-wan left. He deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt and raced across the courtyard stopping dead in his tracks as his nerves suddenly lit on fire. Electricity coursed through his blood and he dropped to the ground dazed smoke rising off of his tunic. The Zabrak stalked towards him her fingertips crackling with lightning.

"I see your Master has taught you a few tricks," spat Obi-wan annoyed as he rose his muscles groaning in protest.

"Master?" she asked innocently.

"If you are a Dark Lord of the Sith I'm severely disappointed," said Obi-wan, "The Sith have fallen far."

The Zabrak shrieked with fury and attacked slashing at every inch of flesh on Obi-wan. He blocked each blow and parried the last skewering her through the shoulder with his cobalt blade. The Zabrak pulled herself free and tried to attack again. Obi-wan slapped away her crimson blade and slashed a shallow cut from hip to her midriff. The Zabrak gasped and dropped to her knees, her black apprentice robes smoking.

Obi-wan rolled to the side as a storm of lightning flashed into existence pulverizing his last location. He casually tossed his lightsaber with a flick of the wrist and watched her corpse topple her head a few feet away. His blue lightsaber returned to his grasp and he stalked off heading towards the palace.

Anakin descended the landing ramp his lightsaber already in his grasp in activated. Shaak followed just as cautious with Ashoka in tow with her green and gold blades. Anakin swatted aside a blaster bolt as several Mandalorians entered the hangars firing at them. Shaak let the Force flow through her and sprinted towards them dismembering them with several strikes. She lifted the last up with the Force and blasted him out of the royal hangar.

Anakin's eyes darted suspiciously around the hangar disturbed by the lack of Mandalorian interference. The Force suddenly screamed out a warning inside him and he felt the imminent danger before it struck. He lashed out with the Force and pulled Shaak back to them as the crimson cruiser in the hangar exploded, obviously rigged to kill them. Shaak turned to Anakin, "Thanks," she breathed.

Ashoka jumped in front of the two deflecting twenty or so blaster bolts from a heavy repeating cannon as a massive Mandalorian stalked into the hangar firing on anything living. Ashoka charged ducking under another burst of fire and leapt up skewering both of her lightsabers into his chestplate. The Mandalorian let out a muffled gasp from beneath its helmet and toppled lifeless to the floor.

Anakin rolled into the corridor and redirected two blaster bolts back at their owners and ducked as a Mandalorian armed with a rocket launcher fired. The rocket zipped past and flew into an opening doorway killing a platoon of Mandalorians. Anakin hurled his lightsaber at the Mandalorian trying to reload and yanked it free from his chestplate with the Force.

The entire palace shook suddenly. The crackle of an empty channel became clear as Kota's voice rang in, "We cleared the blockade. Aayla and Kit have already penetrated the palace and I'm storming the gates right now with my men."

"Affirmative, General Kota. Good luck. We're on our way to help Bail," called Anakin into the comm hooked to his wrist.

Anakin carved open a hole in an elevator shaft, "Sorry the power just went down," he said to Ashoka and Shaak, "We're going to have to climb manually." Ashoka gently brushed past him and pulled out a grapple and fired felling it pull taught several stories above. "Ashoka wait-"

She clicked a button and zipped up landing on a ledge outside a doorway. "Hurry up!" she called down to Anakin. He pulled out his own grapple begrudgingly from his belt and vaulted up the wall towards her. Shaak jumped off of the sides of the shaft and landed in a crouch. She swept her hand towards the door with the Force and unlocked it. Anakin ducked under the doorway and entered the corridor cautiously. A thermal detonator rolled across the durasteel floor towards them. Ashoka darted forward and kicked it down the hall back at the Mandalorians and looked away as a bright maw of fire engulfed them.

Shaak cut down the survivors and cut a hole into the throne room doors. She kicked down the molten circle of durasteel and ducked inside followed by Anakin and then Ashoka. Anakin stopped staring at the tall man sitting on the throne across the room with Bail in Force cuffs beside him. Anakin started forward only to crumple as several bolts of dark purple lightning flashed into existence striking him down. "ANAKIN!" cried out Ashoka. She vaulted across the room furious and locked blades with the Sith Lord. "Good give in to your hatred," snarled the Sith from beneath his cowl.

"Never," she hissed and jumped up kicking him across the face. The Sith rolled with the blow and caught her in a tight Force grip and hurled her across the room back towards Shaak. Shaak lashed out catching him off guard and a massive wave of Force energy slammed him against the wall nearly rendering him unconscious.

Ashoka rose shakily and raised her blades to fight again. She nodded at Shaak and then both sprinted with the Force across the room and flanked him catching the mountainous man off guard. Shaak slashed for his throat and Ashoka aimed to lop off his legs at the knee with both of her lightsabers.

The Sith shoved Shaak away with a concussive blast and blocked Ashoka's blades before slamming his foot into her stomach sending her reeling away from him. His eyes darted from each and he turned sensing a disturbance in the Force and recoiled as the wall behind him exploded and Aayla and Kit entered cutting down two Mandalorians.

Aayla turned on the Sith instantly her dual blades twirling in wide arcs. The Sith parried her blows with his double-ended lightsaber and jabbed at Kit as he joined the fray. Shaak rose and received a vicious kick to the side of the head and collapsed knocked out from the force of the blow. Ashoka darted in to attack as well. The Sith flipped over her attacks and delivered a shallow cut to her forearm and swept her legs out from under her raising his lightsaber to impale her. Aayla darted forward intervening and forced the Sith Lord to give ground until he backed up against the wall.

He ducked as her blades tore through the wall where his head was a moment before and received a wicked blow to the shoulder his crimson blade ramming through hilt deep. Aayla gasped and toppled. Kit leapt across the room and blocked the fatal strike to end her life and blasted the man across the room. He kneeled beside Aayla his heart pounding with fear.

"I-I'll be fine Kit," she breathed clutching at the wound.

"No you need medical attention," he said.

"Now's not the time," she growled rising from the ground. She retrieved her fallen lightsabers and tossed one at the Sith Lord attempting to skirt around an irritating Ashoka keeping him at bay.

The Sith Lord howled in fury as the blade slashed deep into his shoulder and arced back around him to land in Aayla's outstretched hand. Kit darted forward and probed the Sith's defenses. Aayla drove him back again with Ashoka's assistance. "ENOUGH!" he roared and the Force rippled in waves off of him and a powerful shockwave blasted them all away. He lifted Bail off the ground with the Force and pulled him towards him forcefully. His hand tightened around his throat.

Bail gasped for air and the Jedi stopped dead in their tracks. Kota appeared with his Echani apprentice and Obi-wan through the hole in the doors. The Sith frowned and edged towards the veranda still holding Bail hostage. Suddenly, a crimson blade appeared out of Bail's chest and extinguished as quick as it had appeared. "NOOOO!" bellowed Kota as Bail let out a gasp before toppling with a distant look in his eyes to the floor.

The Sith Lord cackled and jumped over the railing and landed on a starfighter zipping towards the command ship and vanished on the horizon. The command ship vanished back into the clouds the city safe from the wrath of the bombers.

Obi-wan rushed to Anakin's side shaking him desperately, "Anakin? Anakin?! ANAKIN?" he yelled. Anakin stirred and opened his eyes regaining consciousness. "O-Obi-wan," he murmured quietly.

Obi-wan smiled and a tear slipped down his cheek vanishing on Anakin's robes. He pulled him close into an embrace, "Don't ever scare me like that again," whispered Obi-wan.

Smoke rose from all corners of the city and transports swooped into the city to assist the citizens as Kota's Acclamators unloaded their transports. Aayla's fleet landed in various parts of the city as well. A team of medics rushed in to the throne room to attend to Bail and Shaak. Kota quizzed his own men, "Do you think Bail will make it?" he asked.

"We can't tell yet, but it looked like the blade missed most of his vitals so he should make a recovery," said the head medic. A stretcher glided in and carried Bail away. Shaak stirred and shrugged off the medics, "I'm okay," she said dismissing them.

Anakin stood on the veranda staring down at the city with Obi-wan, watching the city slowly begin the road to recovery. From the ashes something greater will rise.

**Three Days Later**

**(Detailed Sex Scene! You have been warned!)**

Anakin stood alone in the refresher staring at his reflection in the mirror rubbing his clean-shaven face. His abs rippled as he stretched cracking his back. The refresher door swung open and Obi-wan ducked inside turning on the shower. He wrapped his arms around Anakin's waist smirking at his reflection in the mirror. "Obi-wan I just took a shower," protested Anakin.

"Take another one then," murmured Obi-wan into his ear. He kissed the side of Anakin's neck and his fingers untied the towel around his waist and let it fall to the floor. Anakin craned his neck towards Obi-wan and kissed him softly. Obi-wan grabbed his hand and tugged him into the shower smiling at him. "Fine," said Anakin laughing.

Anakin slid into the open shower and lifted Obi-wan off the ground his hands cupping his firm ass. Obi-wan cupped his own hands in Anakin's brown locks and behind his neck. Anakin leaned forward kissing Obi-wan fiercely. He shut the refresher door with the Force and locked it.

Obi-wan slipped his tongue into Anakin's mouth intertwining his own with Anakin's. Anakin leaned back against the soft tiles adorning the wall letting Obi-wan leans his chest on his, their bare skin brushing every now and then sending jolts through his body.

Anakin took the initiative this time and trailed his tongue along the nape of Obi-wan's neck and planted a trail of kisses down to Obi-wan's navel. Obi-wan could feel the skin slightly burning where his lips touched despite the water running all over the two of them. _He always had that effect on me, though Obi-wan._

Obi-wan let out a gasp as Anakin grabbed hold of Obi-wan's arousal and started to glide his hand up and down slowly at first. Anakin smirked up at Obi-wan clenching his eyes shut as he dared to let his tongue escape his lips and trail up his shaft. Obi-wan groaned as Anakin finally slipped his cock in his mouth. Obi-wan thrusted his hips gently forward forcing a little more little by little.

Obi-wan ran his fingers through his wet copper hair and clenched his eyes shut tight as Anakin reached the base of his shaft. Obi-wan gently fondled Anakin's hair and Anakin finally stood back up and leaned him against the wall turning him around. He whispered huskily into Obi-wan's ear, "It's your turn." He slid his finger into Obi-wan's ass, the water conveniently providing lubrication. Obi-wan bucked his hips from the touch and Anakin took that as the cue to venture deeper inside started to press at him gently with a second finger.

Obi-wan moaned as Anakin's finger began to draw closer to his prostate. Anakin added a second finger now starting to lightly scissor his fingers to widen him a little bit. Obi-wan pressed his chest against the chilled shower tiles crying out in pleasure as Anakin added another and brushed his prostate.

Anakin pulled out after a bit longer and started to prod Obi-wan's ass with his head brushing against his entrance. Obi-wan whimpered inaudibly and Anakin gently thrust inside until he was completely sheathed inside before placing his hands on his hips and began to thrust slowly inside, pulling his dick in and out. Obi-wan sighed in content and stared at the water flowing to the drain.

Anakin thrust harder and faster after no protests of pain from Obi-wan and drew closer to his prostate and the sound of slapping skin filled the refresher. Anakin began to grunt along with Obi-wan. Obi-wan cried out as Anakin finally reached his prostate, just barely brushing it. Flecks of white dotted his vision still lingering. Anakin thrust deeper and rammed his prostate driving Obi-wan wild. Anakin smirked slightly at his reaction.

Obi-wan pulled himself off as Anakin grabbed him from behind and flipped him around hoisting him in the air with surprising strength. Obi-wan wrapped his legs around Anakin's naked waist and Anakin lowered Obi-wan back onto his shaft letting Obi-wan ride him. Obi-wan slid down on Anakin's shaft burying it deeper inside feeling it coming closer to his prostate again. Anakin started to buck his hips gently thrusting to meet Obi-wan and began to ram Obi-wan's prostate repeatedly driving him wild.

Anakin thrust harder meeting Obi-wan slamming himself down and Obi-wan let out a scream, "A-ANAKIN!" he roared finally reaching his climax. His hot seed spilled down Anakin's chest and a few spots coated his own midriff. Anakin smiled dragging his own out as he continued to ram into Obi-wan. He whimpered slightly and his gritted his teeth feeling his own climax coming close. He pulled out of Obi-wan and jets of his own seed splattered all over Obi-wan and dribbled down onto their legs.

He lowered Obi-wan back to the ground and began to clean Obi-wan washing the semen of off each other. Obi-wan leaned against Anakin nuzzling his own head of copper hair underneath Anakin's chin, who was pulling him close in an embrace. "Why can't it always be like this?" murmured Obi-wan to Anakin after several moments. "Because life isn't fair," replied Anakin sadly. Obi-wan leaned against his muscular frame and let the lukewarm water wash all of their troubles away.

**A/N: And fin! Hoped you liked another super long chapter. More chapters to come soon and there wasn't really any extra romance yet. PM or review with your thoughts on a possible romance between Aayla and Kit and tell me any other pairings you would like to see in this story.**

**Review, favorite, follow! Thanks for everyone who has followed this story it means a lot, oh and for making this a very popular yaoi story in the Star Wars fandom.**

**Cookies and a mention to all who review for this chapter. Let your voice be heard, your thoughts are meaningful to me.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Seven**

Weeks had passed now and Bail was still on the rocky road of recovery from his nearly fatal wound and was making a slow, but steady recovery from the lightsaber wound. Alderaan was safe for the time being currently under the guard of a few of Kota's and Aayla's Acclamators.

The Mandalorians had vanished back to the fringes of the galaxy to regroup. Anakin and Obi-wan both knew the Sith and their new allies would return once again. Several more rogue Jedi had joined their cause.

Obi-wan was still trying to be diplomatic with the growing tension between us and the Order. They seemed to be a little on edge that we were attracting hordes of Jedi on Tython. Of course they were all safe from any attacks. Nearly every hyperspace route to Tython had collapsed millennia ago. Anakin had discovered the only remotely stable route by accident a few years back.

**X**

Master Yoda stood on one of the many terraces dotting the exterior of the Temple, watching the skylanes zip by on the horizon through the night. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi joined him, exiting the Temple through an open doorway. "Something has to be done," he said suddenly.

"Know this I do," replied Yoda sourly glowering out at the cityscape of the metropolis spanning the entire world, "Out of hand has the situation gotten."

"They must be stopped," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "Kenobi may feel like he can stop Anakin's descent into darkness, but eventually the boy will snap."

"Enemies they are not. Another darkness there is, the Sith will return," cut in Yoda.

"Yet, they cannot be left to their machinations," continued Ki-Adi Mundi.

Yoda turned towards him, "Civil war, start we cannot. The Order, divided we are. Take lengths we must to prevent our own destruction."

**X**

Anakin stood on the bridge of their Corellian corvette watching the blue streaks of hyperspace travel flash past the viewport. Obi-wan entered alone finding the bridge empty aside from Anakin. "Can't sleep?" asked Obi-wan lightly.

"No," replied Anakin quietly still watching the stars.

Obi-wan wrapped his arms around him in a comforting embrace. "We could run away from it all," said Anakin suddenly, "Leave everything behind and start a new life together."

"You know you couldn't leave the galaxy at the mercy of the Sith," replied Obi-wan, muttering in his ear. Anakin nodded silently, "I just wish things would change for once."

"Me too," whispered Obi-wan.

Anakin turned towards the navigation port chiming a warning of arrival any minute. "We'll be entering the atmosphere above Tatooine any minute," he told Obi-wan gently, "You should wake the others."

Obi-wan nodded releasing Anakin and stalked off of the command bridge, the door snapping shut in his wake. Anakin sat in the pilot's chair fiddling with the ship's controls. The ship ripped out of hyperspace and the familiar desert world Anakin had grown up on appeared before them. Anakin steered the ship down breaking through the atmosphere ignoring the orange tongues of flame dancing off of the ship's hull.

The corvette broke through the atmosphere heading for Mos Eisley. Anakin landed the ship in one of the open ports and lowered the ramp. He noticed a rather ugly looking Toydarian and two Gamorreans crossing the port to reach the ship.

Anakin left the command bridge and descended the ramp after Ashoka, having already beaten him to it. He brushed past her gently to meet the dock master. Obi-wan concealed his lightsaber within his robes and the others followed suit knowing the unease towards Jedi on this dust-drenched world.

Aayla watched the Gamorreans cautiously as Anakin talked to the Toydarian in its own tongue. Anakin watched the three keepers leave before beckoning towards the others to follow. Ashoka sauntered after him with Obi-wan in tow. Kit followed Aayla cautiously his hand tucked inside his robes on his concealed lightsaber.

Anakin passed through the crowds quickly making way for him as of sensing his power. Ashoka fell in a few feet behind him flanked on both sides by Shaak Ti and Kit Fisto. Obi-wan and Aayla stood on the opposite side of Anakin. Hushed whispers and curious glances were cast their way from all directions.

Anakin threw menacing stares at several shady looking men eyeing them all and they slowly edged back into the shadows. Anakin crossed the sandy plaza past the wreckage of the downed star cruiser and into the Cantina flaunting past the bouncers without a word.

Ashoka smiled weakly at the two before slipping inside with Obi-wan and the others in tow. Anakin left them at the doorway and headed for the counter muttering a few inaudible words to the bartender, who then pointed to an unrecognizable group in a private booth on the far side of the cantina. Anakin nodded before pivoting towards them and beckoning slightly with the back of his hand.

Obi-wan watched the group in the far corner curiously trying to make out their features. The lighting in that part of the cantina only allowed enough to dispute gender from another. Anakin approached the table weaving through the patrons shuffling around the cantina gracefully not coming within an inch of any of them. Obi-wan nearly walked into the shoulder of a Rodian as he rose from his seat to get another round of drinks. Obi-wan apologized quietly not breaking stride to catch up with Anakin.

Anakin spoke a few words to the group and the leader rose from his seat stepping out into the light as everyone reached the booth, "General Skywalker," acknowledged Captain Rex, "Snips," he said nodding in her direction. Obi-wan approached the table in shock, "How did you all escape?" asked Ashoka in wonder.

"We deserted back on Utapau after we caught whispers of a plan for the Grand Army to be retired after the Separatist defeat," replied Commander Cody, "I heard only a few fled. I can't believe the others obeyed and were frozen in carbonite."

"Well most of us who deserted where caught by Republic Intelligence," said Jekk, "Some were smart like us and disappeared in the Outer Rim." Aayla and Shaak Ti moved aside as Commander Stone slipped through them, "I think we all should leave quickly. I have a bad feeling right now," he said nervously glancing around the cantina.

"Relax Stone, have another round," replied Jekk cheerfully.

"No, he's right," said Rex thoughtfully glancing toward the exit, "Something's not right."

Anakin nodded at them, "We have a ship waiting in the hangar bay across the plaza."

"We better go then," said Rex watching several mercenaries duck into the cantina, "Let's take the back way."

Anakin shoved through a group of patrons and a droid carrying a tray full of drinks and walked back out onto the side alleyway of the cantina. Rex followed his hands cautiously hovering over the holsters safeguarding his blaster pistols. Obi-wan walked out of the alleyway into the plaza after Anakin a lump growing in his throat as fear began to set in.

The streets were completely devoid of life. He peered as far as the eye could see not spotting another sentient in sight. Anakin snatched the lightsaber off of his hip, "We need to get out of here now!" he growled sprinting for the hangar bays.

Ashoka dashed after him along with Obi-wan augmenting their speed with the Force. Aayla and Shaak had their lightsabers in their hands, fingers hovering over the activation switch. Rex unholstered his pistols along with Jekk. Commander Cody pulled the rifle off of his back casting quick glances down alleyways for any sign of danger. Anakin listened carefully only hearing the quiet screams of the desert air.

"Where is everyone?" asked Shaak quietly.

"It seems the Hutts have made some new friends," replied Anakin grimly. Anakin slipped into the hangar bay not bothered by the lack of security and stopped dead in his tracks as a line of ten Mandalorians guarded their Corellian Corvette.

Rex opened fire instantly leaving several smoking holes in the chestplates of several closest to them. Blue blaster fire sprayed in return, Anakin activated his cobalt lightsaber and swatted away several blaster bolts coming dangerously close. Commander Cody mowed down the remainder of them with his blaster rifle with some help from Stone and Jekk. Aayla activated twirled her lightsabers in her grip as more poured inside from the main hold. Kit swung his emerald blade and tossed it casually across the hangar dismembering several Mandalorians before his blade returned to his grasp.

Anakin deflected several bolts his attention dragged elsewhere. A dark robed figure stood atop of the scaffolding above the top of the hangar for easy access to the roof staring down at him with a golden mask obscuring his features from view. His cowl and cloak billowed around him, the end of his cloak torn and tattered in places.

Obi-wan spotted the Sith Lord as well after cutting down several more Mandalorians. Ashoka cut a bloody swathe through the enemy ranks alongside Aayla, both with lightsabers slashing in wide arcs. Rex ducked behind several cargo containers as a spray of blaster fire fell on the ex-clone troopers from repeating rifle turrets being set up near the entrance from the main hold. Kit leapt across the hangar bringing his blade down to cleave into the shoulder of the operator. The man cried out in pain before being sliced in half at the hip and Kit turned on the others protecting himself from a burst of fire from a nearby turret trying to ward him off.

Anakin activated his comm, "R2 fire up the engines, we need to get out of here!"

The Sith Lord cocked his head curiously as the corvette activated before suddenly leaping down from the scaffolding on both feet with a lightsaber in his hand. Ashoka glanced nervously at the lightsabers encircling his waist, some vaguely familiar.

The Mandalorians lost their focus on the Jedi almost instantaneously and continued to pound the mountain of cargo cylinders and durasteel crates the clones were taking shelter behind. Kit turned in surprise as a massive Chiss passed through the ranks of the Mandalorians in a black flight suit with his cloak loosely hanging on his broad shoulders. The blue-skinned alien grinned menacingly down at Kit, Aayla and Ashoka prying a long lightsaber hilt off of his waist gripping it tightly with two hands.

Aayla charged suddenly and the man activated his crimson blade. The red beam of energy was more elongated than usual making the lightsaber absolutely massive, a weapon quite befitting for the massive Sith Lord.

He easily blocked every blown thrown at him by Aayla and suddenly retaliated after another attack nearly slicing into her left eye. Aayla froze in shock saved by Ashoka blasting the man away with the a telekinetic shove from her right hand. She leapt through the air her lightsabers battering his defenses before quickly switching to a defensive form as he counterstruck.

Aayla leapt back into the fray along with Kit and flanked him driving the Chiss back slowly towards the doors. The masked Sith Lord glanced curiously at the duel taking place, still remaining still in the center of the hangar staring emptily at Anakin, Obi-wan and Shaak Ti.

Rex shot three more Mandalorians downing the last of the turret operators while Jekk cut down most of the remainder of them all with another deadly spray from his blaster rifle. Obi-wan froze feeling another presence behind him glancing swiftly to see the masked Sith Lord beside him. _What in the blazes?!_

Obi-wan back flipped several times to gain some distance. Anakin lashed out with his lightsaber and stopped the blade a few inches away from the palm of his armored hands watching the sparks fly off of the steel claws covering his fingers in amusement. The Sith Lord walked forward sheathing Anakin's lightsaber back into the hilt with the help of the Force.

He let out a low dark chuckle coming out as a metallic rasp from behind the eerie golden mask covering his face. Anakin lashed out with the Force sending him skirting away in the send as the Sith dug his heels into the sand. The Sith Lord activated his blood-red blade and attacked flipping sideways through the air to slam his blade down on Anakin's defenses. Anakin buckled and the Sith never lost stride hacking and slashing at his weakening defenses. Obi-wan stepped in striking from behind in an attempt to attract the Sith's attention.

Shaak rushed to join the fray but faltered as a Mandalorian swooped into the hangar armed with two vibroblades. She sprinted forward and slashed her blade glancing off of his chestplate in a shower of sparks. Shaak remained calm but scanned over his armor quickly for any chinks in the cortosis-laced material. The Chiss continued his onslaught mowing down a few Mandalorians in the process trying to cut down Ashoka with no avail.

Aayla came to her rescue fending him off again with some help of Kit. Ashoka remained back panting and out of breath. She gathered herself letting the Force flow through her. She lashed out with a battle cry that echoed through the entire hangar. A powerful wall of telekinetic energy blasted the Chiss off of his feet through the air to slam into the concrete walls leaving several thick cracks running up the surface. The Chiss slid down with a painful groan. The wind whipped around Ashoka now and she gathered another wave of power to bring him to his knees again.

The Chiss brought up a barrier to negate most of the attack and watched the wind fly past as the Force attempted to penetrate his barrier. Ashoka stared in disbelief as the Chiss burst out his lightsaber already moving to slash for her throat. Aayla tackled her out of the way and Kit scurried to stop the Chiss from quickly killing them both.

Aayla gripped the Chiss tightly in a Force grip and hurled him into a maintenance barge over on the far side of the hangar. Anakin continued to fight the masked Sith Lord finding a slight opening in his defenses. He hissed in frustration as the Sith Lord vanished again appearing behind Obi-wan. Obi-wan slashed for his chest locking blades with the Sith in a shower of sparks. Both vied for power over the other applying power on either end. Obi-wan began to falter as the Sith pressed all of his strength behind his attack. The Sith suddenly slapped Obi-wan's blade out of his hand in a split second and Anakin lashed out quickly with the Force ripping the air from the man's lungs.

The Sith was lifted off of the ground and he let out a sickening choked laugh through Anakin's hold. A cold voice rasped from behind the mask, "You have to mean it Skywalker," he cackled raising his palm to blast Anakin across the hangar into the hull of the Corellian Corvette. The Sith Lord landed in a crouch rubbing his windpipe for a second before turning on Obi-wan rushing to attack him once again. He faltered as the Chiss vanished in a powerful blast of blue fire his eyes tracing its trajectory up to the roof of the hangar bay.

General Kota's gray ponytail whipped around in the desert wind and his green lightsaber was already activated and at the ready. Another blast of blue energy fired from his palm as the dust began to settle ensuring the Chiss's fate. The Sith Lord stared curiously up at the Jedi Master and vanished once more. Obi-wan's cobalt-blue blade slashing through empty air.

Kota turned his lightsaber already ready and locked blades with the Sith appearing behind him. Sparks glanced off of the golden mask, "Force bombs?" rasped the Sith Lord, "Impressive."

Kota smirked and shoved the Sith Lord back breaking the strafe. The Sith Lord initiated the offensive slashing in wide arcs in an attempt to disembowel Kota. Kota dodged and blocked each strike before countering with a fierce blow at the Sith's waist.

The Sith parried the blow his crimson blade nearly nipping Kota's cheek. Kota backflipped away from the Sith and released another volley of Force bombs watching the Sith vanish in a field of blue. The hangar bay rocked violently to its foundations as the blue fire rose up into the sky. Kota leapt down racing up the landing ramp after Ashoka, Aayla, and Kit. Obi-wan and Anakin followed Shaak up the ramp quickly leaving the other Mandalorian decapitated where Shaak had left him. Obi-wan spared a glance at the unmoving body of the Chiss and watched the Sith as the landing ramp slid to a close the golden mask staring into his eyes eerily with tendrils of smoke rising from the Sith Lord's battle armor.

The Corellian Corvette rose and shot out of the open hangar bay and took off into the sky. Rex and Commander Cody stood in the main hold holstering their pistols, "That was too close," said Jekk catching his breath.

"Why the hell was there Sith on Tatooine?" demanded Commander Stone.

"Probably followed us," replied Shaak Ti, "We liberated Alderaan from their control, must have wanted some revenge."

Anakin stood silently on the command bridge shaken from the fight still astounded by the Sith Lord's sheer agility and raw power. _You have to mean it Skywalker!_ The words still echoed through his head with the force of a hammer. Obi-wan pressed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Ashoka worked the controls paying no attention to them. Anakin smiled lightly at Obi-wan, "You did well," muttered Obi-wan, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Rex stood in the refresher of his quarters in the crew's hold. He wrapped a towel around his waist hanging dangerously low. His tattoos were exposed to the world if they could see the tribal style pattern jagged lines swirling up the inside of his thighs and ended just a little below his naval. A tattoo of the numbers 501st was etched in blood-red on his left shoulder.

Rex ducked out of the refresher into the quarters sparing a curious glance towards Cody as he slid on a pair of fresh underwear to cover his bare ass. His eyes trailed up the tattoo of a roaring krayt dragon covering the entire expanse of his back, the tail running down part of his ass and down to the inner area of his right thigh.

Rex looked away not wanting to be caught staring and dropped the towel from around his waist catching an almost imperceptible stare from Cody. Rex slid on a pair of boxer briefs before collapsing on his bed in the corner of the room activating the Holonet to search for something happening somewhere in the galaxy.

Commander Cody sat at the foot of his bed in his jock strap watching the media clips play. Rex couldn't help let his gaze wander away from the footage down to Cody's muscular frame. "Like what you see?" asked Cody with a devilish smirk still watching the footage his gaze never breaking from it.

"S-Sorry…s-sir!" gasped Rex suddenly completely embarrassed. Cody started roaring with laughter at his flustered captain. "Relax, it's only natural to be curious!" replied Cody quietly letting his own gaze quickly sweep over Rex's body.

"I swear I'm not gay sir," stammered Rex. _Well, it was partly true._

"There's nothing wrong with liking men," replied Cody edging closer to him. Rex's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly straddled his hips. Rex casually glanced at the growing bulge threatening to pop out of the crimson-colored jock strap. Cody leaned down his lips inches from Rex's. Rex inhaled his husky scent catching whiff of cologne and aftershave permeate the air as he drew closer. Rex leaned up suddenly pulling Cody into a kiss.

Cody cupped his massive hand behind Rex's neck, his fingers entangling at the base of his buzzed raven hair at the nape of his neck. Cody smiled breaking the kiss before locking lips with Rex again sliding his tongue into Rex's mouth exploring every inch of it.

Rex ground his hips into Cody's arousal earning a low rumble of pressure let out inside his mouth. Cody's left hand slid up and down Rex's chest before beginning to play with one of his pecs.

Rex curled his fingers around the pouch containing the commander's obvious arousal and parted it allowing all eight inches of his massive prick spring free. Rex wrapped his fingers around the base of the shaft letting his hand glide up and down the massive length up to the beautiful pale-pink head with a tiny bead of precum to put the cherry on top. Cody smirked down at Rex breaking their kiss as Rex let his lips close over the head taking in a few inches at first.

Cody smiled as he took in more in more staring at the ceiling of their quarters. Rex began to bob up and down going down on Cody's massive length, nearly deepthroating him. Cody let out a moan while clenching his eyes shut feeling pure ecstasy flash like lightning through him.

Rex smiled sliding his mouth off of his massive prick before lifting his legs off of the bed and slid his boxer briefs off exposing his seven and a half inch cock to Cody. He tossed his underwear off of the bed down to the floor and rose wrapping his arms around Cody's neck kissing him passionately again. Cody growled with pleasure as they ground their erections against each other and continued dominating Rex's mouth with his tongue.

His hand slid down Rex's backside to prod at Rex's ass playfully. Cody grinned at the stunned look on Rex's face and slid three fingers into Rex's mouth watching him suck on them, coating them in saliva. Cody pulled them out slowly and flipped him over and began to prod at his ass again with his middle finger, pressing at his entrance gently. "I'm not fragile," mumbled Rex, "I've been with several guys before."

Cody grinned at him, "Did poor little Rex get dominated?" he asked in an innocent-sounding voice that sounded like it would belong to a six-year-old girl. Rex glowered at him darkly and punched him lightly in the gut. Cody laughed harder at his attempt to look scary with his ass up in the air.

"What the fuck is so funny?" he snapped. Cody said nothing and just slid his middle finger in down to the knuckle making Rex cry out in surprise.

Cody began to slid the finger in and out of Rex's ass and added another listening for any sounds of pain. Rex gritted his teeth for a moment before letting out a moan as Cody's finger brushed close to his prostate. He started to widen Rex for his girth and added a third, teasing Rex with a repeated gentle prodding of his prostate.

"More," gasped Rex clenching his fists in the bed sheets.

"Relax I have something better," replied Cody. He slid in his shaft down to the base all at once earning a gasp from Rex. He began to push in and out already near Rex's prostate from the enormity of his dick. He began to brush Rex's prostate earning a sexy moan from Rex's lips sending an exciting chill through Cody. Cody thrust in again earning another moan but louder than its predecessor.

Cody began to thrust faster and harder hitting his prostate again and again. Rex let out cry after cry of pleasure staring to see flecks of white cloud his vision. Cody began to join in the chorus of moans feeling himself starting to draw close to his climax as well. He thrust farther in ramming his prostate quickly and white covered Rex's vision as pure ecstasy filled him nearly to the brim.

Rex let out a cry and bucked his hips as he felt pleasure shoot through him and his white spunk splattered all over the bed sheets. Cody joined his cries of pleasure, "FUCK…OH MY GOD REX!" he cried as he came inside him filling him up with his own warm seed. Rex pulled himself off out of breath and ran his fingers through his hair before heading inside the refresher to grab a damp towel to clean themselves off. Rex cleaned up Cody before cleaning himself up and kissed him gently and tossed the towel back into the refresher.

"Guess we're sharing a bed," said Cody staring at the cum splattered all over his sheets. He glanced up at Rex staring intently at the Holonet clips still playing of Coruscant media clips and began to feel his blood run cold. Behind the news reporter in the background of nearly every clip was a Mandalorian standing in a crowd or on a street corner. Rex turned pale as the final clip rolled and he spotted the masked Sith Lord from today pass through the crowd casting its eerie stare at the cameraman before vanishing in the sea of citizens. "That was recent!" said Cody in alarm now watching the clips. "He's already made it back to the Core Worlds," said Rex shocked.

"I'm sure he has the best ships at his disposal," replied Cody.

"We have to tell General Skywalker and General Kenobi," said Rex. He started to slip on some clothes alongside Cody before both hurried out of their chambers heading towards the private holdings closer to the command bridge. Rex and Cody rushed past Shaak with no shirts on and sprinted for the other end of the corvette nearly tripping over R2 doing a sweep of the ship.

They reached the private holdings and headed towards Anakin's chamber and clicked in a sequence opening the door. The light dimly flicked on and Anakin stirred from slumber.

Rex turned red spotting the two in bed and turned away, "S-Sorry sir! Wasn't aware you had company."

The blankets slid down his naked chest and he blinked the stupor of sleep away, "Everyone knows we're together," he said calmly, "What's wrong?" asked Obi-wan waking up as well.

"We just saw several media clips of Coruscant on the Holonet and we spotted several Mandalorians in every clip and the most recent one from the earliest hours of today had the masked Sith Lord in in it passing through the crowd," said Rex quickly.

"How in the blazes did he get to Coruscant so quickly?!" asked Obi-wan bewildered.

"Advanced hyperdrive technology," yawned Anakin, "Kuat Shipyards has been coming up with several innovative designs lately."

"Tell the others we need to plot a course for Coruscant," ordered Obi-wan.

"We'll also contact General Kota to bring the fleet from Tython, we'll probably need everyone we can get," said Rex.

"Let's just hope we all get there in time," muttered Anakin to Obi-wan as the doors snapped closed behind them.

**A/N: The ending of another lengthy chapter! Sorry no AniObi this chapter. There will be some beginning of next chappy. I wanted to experiment with the pairings and wanted a CodyxRex pairing in the story. I hoped you liked it. They'll continue to build their relationship throughout the fanfics. Many more pairings to come in the future.**

**PM or review with pairings you would like to see, I will try to find a way to make it all work. Remember, review, fav, follow. PM with feedback I love hearing from you all.**

**I was pleased to get a PM from AxOforever. Make sure to check out her stories! She told me LITD inspired one of her newest ones so make sure to check it out. It's called captured heart.**

**Link: s/8776039/1/Captured-Heart**


	8. Chapter 8

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Eight**

The blue streaking lines of hyperspace travel died away as the Gray Wardens' fleet entered Coruscanti space. Mandalorian battleships opened fire immediately at the new threat. Anakin keyed in several priority targets for the weapons batteries of the Corellian corvette and the laser batteries opened fire pounding the shields of the nearest Kedalbe-class battle cruiser.

Ashoka piloted the corvette cautiously through the wildfire of turbolaser fire pulsating off of the Mandalorian warships and Coruscant's orbital defense stations trying to fend off the assault. Shaak Ti nearly jumped out of her seat at the communications module when the system chimed an alert to an incoming call.

"Accept the call," said Obi-wan curiously, furrowing his eyebrows.

Shaak Ti accepted the call with the push of a button on the holoprojector and the flickering form of Jedi Masters Yoda and Ki-Adi-Mundi appeared at once. "Skywalker and Kenobi disband your little fleet immediately," ordered Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"You and what army?" laughed Anakin in a slightly mocking tone.

"It had to be done. The clones couldn't be trusted, they were far too close to Palpatine," snarled Ki-Adi-Mundi in reply.

Captain Rex and Commander Cody stepped out from behind Anakin glowering at the Jedi, "I think you'll find that not every clone is the same, _General,"_ replied Rex.

Ki-Adi-Mundi narrowed his eyes, "Harboring fugitives as well I see, you are just full of surprises Skywalker," he said.

Anakin snapped, "Enough! There must be some point to you contacting us, out with it! Coruscant has been befallen by crisis, we don't have time for pointless arguing," snapped Anakin, raising his voice.

"Disband your fleet, Skywalker," warned Yoda, "Or an enemy of the Republic you shall be."

Anakin shook his head, "Someone has to save the day Master Yoda," he replied gravelly before shutting off the transmission.

Ashoka turned back to the controls, deactivating the corvette's autopilot and blasted a path through the Mandalorian fleet tearing through the atmosphere in pursuit of the frigates deploying bombers to bombard the planet wide metropolis.

Anakin shielded his eyes as a burst of red laser cannon fire pounded the command bridge violently, the frontal deflector shields absorbing the strike. Anakin returned fire in retaliation mowing down the V-formation of bombers deploying from the Mandalorian vessel.

Obi-wan flinched as the command bridge rocked beneath a proton torpedo as a StarViper zipped past the viewport. Kota's Acclamator fleet penetrating the thick blanket of clouds and gunned down the Mandalorian cruiser. Ashoka steered the Corvette through the empty skylanes and plotted a course through the chaos to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin stared in horror as a wave of bombers bombarded the Temple leaving tongues of orange flame to dance fiercely in the afternoon sky. Smoke plumed up through the open wounds in the Temple walls. Already the hangar was spewing out Jedi starfighters to engage the threat. Kit Fisto's starfighter zipped by gunning down an entire StarViper patrol and joined the Jedi in the efforts to destroy every bomber.

Ashoka seized the opportunity and brought the corvette down for a rough landing through the closing hangar doors and activated the landing gear, allowing the ramp to descend.

Anakin stormed off the bridge alongside Obi-wan. Anakin trudged down the ramp to find twenty-plus Jedi Knights surrounding the corvette with Master Ki-Adi-Mundi standing at the center of the oppressive line with his cobalt blade brandished pointed at Skywalker, "You should have never returned here!" he growled. Aayla stepped in front of Anakin glowering at Ki-Adi, "Now is not the time for infighting, the Order is under attack and you need our help, and you know it Ki-Adi!" she snapped.

KI-Adi glowered at her for a time before relenting and deactivated his lightsaber stowing it at his waist along with the other Knights. Anakin passed Ki-Adi and left the hangar turning down a corridor leading back to the Grand Hall. Shaak Ti pulled him back with the Force as an explosion slammed into the wall he had been standing beside a moment before.

"Thank you," said Anakin bowing his head slightly in gratitude. Obi-wan raced over to him, "I'm fine."

Anakin continued on his course through the Temple and activated his lightsaber swatting several blaster bolts back at their Mandalorian owners. Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ashoka ducked into the turbolift as Aayla and Shaak elected to stay behind to help keep the Sith forces from further penetrating the Temple's defenses.

Anakin stood placed his hand affectionately on Obi-wan's back and stepped out of the elevator after him as the turbolift stopped. Anakin stopped before the blast doors barring him entry to the High Council chambers. Anakin plunged his lightsaber into the door and with some effort cut a large hole in the doors to pass into the Council chambers.

Obi-wan ducked inside after Anakin and stopped dead in his tracks before the pile of rubble. A small lightsaber hilt protruded from the mound and a tiny, clawed, green hand protruded from among the duracrete bricks sprawled in a pile.

Anakin stared at the rubble with shock, clearing it mostly off the limp form of Yoda. He knelt beside the frail form of the old Jedi Master and found no sign of life left in the Grand Master. Anakin whirled around hearing a lightsaber activate. "Murderer!" accused Ki-Adi his lip curled in a feral snarl.

Anakin activating his hand just in time to avoid dismemberment and drove the Jedi Master back with ease. Ki-Adi slammed his own blade of energy against Anakin's with a loud crackling and sizzling sound as sparks skirted across the floor.

"Wait Ki-Adi! You don't understand-" began Anakin in protest.

"Oh I understand, you came here just to cripple the Order by killing Yoda," replied Ki-Adi dangerously quiet.

Anakin blocked another oppressive set of blows and then entered his preferred lightsaber form, Djem So. Anakin slammed his blade down on Ki-Adi's defenses viciously Ki-Adi stumbled back and Anakin threw him over a chair without another thought.

Ki-Adi rose from the marble floor, a Force bomb primed in the palm of his hand. Anakin shouted spotting the bomb, "NOOO!" he unleashed a storm of Force lightning on Ki-Adi pouring lethal energies into Ki-Adi.

Ki-Adi howled and bellowed in agony. Anakin unleashed a concussive blast and sent him hurtling out of the window. Ki-Adi's crippled form vanished beneath the skylanes far below.

Anakin turned grimly towards the shocked looks on Ashoka and Obi-wan's faces, "It had to be done."

Obi-wan nodded in silent agreement after a moment and ripped Anakin across the room back into the hall with the Force right as the StarViper tore through the Council chambers shearing the top of the spire off. A cloud of dust filtered into the corridor and Obi-wan rose coughing, "A-Anakin?!" he called spluttering in between coughs.

"I'm fine."

Ashoka activated the turbolift, "Come on guys, it's not safe up here."

Obi-wan and Anakin ducked inside right as the lift began its descent back to the lower floors of the Temple. Obi-wan stopped as the masked Sith Lord from Tatooine entered the Temple through the massive hole blasted in the doors. Lightsabers flew off of his belt instantly and in all directions cutting down almost every Jedi present with ease. Shaak ducked behind a pillar just in time to avoid a crimson blade cleaving her in two.

The blades deactivated and returned to the Sith's waist. He stepped over the corpses of Padawans and Knights littering the floor, cackling darkly at the carnage he had wrought. Obi-wan sprinted across the hall blasting the Sith Lord towards the Archives. The Sith staggered taken by surprise, "Obi-wan no!" cried Anakin.

"This is my fight," said Obi-wan craning his head back toward Anakin. The Sith Lord chuckled as he rose to his feet, "An unwise choice Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan turned engaging the offensive driving him back into the Archives with his own version of the Djem So. The masked Sith counterstruck abruptly sending Obi-wan reeling in a shelf piled high with holodisks and datacrons. Several disks flew off of the shelf and shattered upon striking the floor.

"Such a shame for such knowledge to be wasted," rasped the Sith. He raised a gloved hand and several bolts of dark purple lightning flashed off of the Sith Stalker claws. Obi-wan dove aside and the lightning blasted the holodisks into millions of glittering shards.

The Sith Lord continued on in his relentless pursuit sending burst after burst of lightning at Obi-wan. Obi-wan intercepted the final one on the tip of his blue lightsaber redirecting it back at the Sith Lord. The Sith Lord absorbed it into his palm and returned the blast with double the power. "Die, Jedi."

Obi-wan intercepted most of the storm on his lightsaber absorbing the lethal energy instantly. He cringed as several bolts coursed through his body, lighting every nerve inside him on fire. The blinding storm died away and the Sith Lord frowned behind his mask spotting Obi-wan still standing, "You're quite the resilient one," said the Sith irritably.

Obi-wan allowed the Sith to enter the offensive this time, taken aback by his sheer agility and raw power. Obi-wan staggering backing up into a column beneath the Sith's assault. The Sith slashed for his neck aiming for decapitation and a quick end to the duel. His crimson blade slashed through the column sending a spray of duracrete raining down on them as the wall weakened and the pillar crumbled into a pile of rubble.

Obi-wan entered the Soresu form harrying any attempt to cut him down. The Sith snarled in frustration and feinted for his knees but activated another lightsaber and slammed it down towards Obi-wan's head. Obi-wan gathered the Force and blasted the Sith Lord through the entire line of holodisk shelves. The Sith crumpled in a heap beneath the weight of two shelves pinning him to the ground.

Obi-wan stalked across the hall and dove beneath a table as ten lightsabers flew off of the Sith's lightsaber slashing in hacking in every possible direction where he had been before. One blade slammed dead center into the table the crimson blade blurring Obi-wan's vision with a field of crimson as the blade descended a few inches from his face. Another blade stabbed directly behind him nearly impaling his shoulder.

He rolled free as two blades cut the table into pieces. The Sith blasted the two bookshelves off of him and sent another storm of purple lightning towards him along with the lightsabers of his victims. Obi-wan dove behind the marble staircase behind him and dove into an open doorway sealing the doors shut behind him. Obi-wan flinched as ten blades simultaneously punctured the durasteel door carving a hole big enough for the Sith to enter through. Obi-wan raced up a small staircase and iridescent emerald light washed over him instantly.

Obi-wan ducked into a tangle of wires, hiding himself in the Force as the Sith passed with the lightsabers encircling him like a vanguard. Obi-wan let out a sigh of relief as he vanished down another row of beacons. He dove out of the nest of wires as three of the lightsabers fell upon him tearing the wires apart.

Obi-wan froze as the room fell silent and suddenly the wall of computers and beacons behind him exploded as the Sith erupted through the wreckage of the electronics, his clawed left hand finding its way around Obi-wan's throat.

Obi-wan gasped as any air left in his lungs escaped him. The Sith lifted him effortlessly off of the ground and slammed against another row of beacons. Obi-wan planted a sharp kick in the Sith's side sending him staggering a bit. Obi-wan retaliated and sparks flashed off of his fingertips and soon the Sith fell beneath his own assault of lightning pouring from his fingertips.

The Sith groaned in agony as the lightning poured into his armor, burning away his tattered cloak. Obi-wan turned away from the fallen Sith Lord and stopped hearing a metallic rasp escape the man's throat, "You'll never leave alive!" He pressed a clawed thumb down on a detonator and several pieces of detonite primed for detonation all over the room.

Obi-wan sprinted out of the beacon room and dove over the railing towards the first floor of the Archives, bracing his impact with the floor with the Force. Anakin raced into the Archives with his lightsaber in hands and Obi-wan sprinted forward and tackled him out the front doors as the detonite activated swallowing the Archives in a maw of fire.

Anakin stared up at the flames trickling out of the Archives, his face paled from the realization of how close to death he had just come. "I told you to stay away," panted Obi-wan out of breath with several cuts on his cheek from shrapnel.

Shaak raced over to them through the sea of corpses littering the floor checking on them both, "Minimal injuries for the both of you," she muttered after checking them over. She healed Obi-wan's cuts with the Force and helped both Jedi to their feet.

Aayla was helping Kit limp over towards them with little effort on her part. Anakin glanced around the room beginning to spot survivors trickling out of doorways and rise from the carnage around. Shaak immediately left their side and rushed over towards Ashoka guiding several Padawans and Younglings. Scarcely a hundred Jedi Knights had survived the assault on the Temple. Less than ten Jedi Masters had survived the initial bombing.

Plo Koon blasted away the rubble barring his freedom. He stepped out of the sealed Training Room and into the Grand Hall. He brushed the dust particles away from his respirator and guided out several more Padawans and a straggling Jedi Knight. "At least someone on the Council survived," said Ashoka smiling rushing over to Plo Koon to help.

Kota's militia stormed in through the fallen doors marching off to secure the Temple. "We cleared the skies but the Mandalorians and some of the Sith Lords are keeping us out of the Senate district," reported Master Kota. "The Chancellor!" said Anakin standing up.

"I'm sure Supreme Chancellor Mon Mothma will be fine, she's a strong-willed woman," assured Kota with a smile.

Anakin nodded and tuned towards everyone present, "Any Jedi still able enough to fight needs to follow us to the Senatorial district. We need to secure Coruscant from the Mandalorian and Sith threat," he said loud enough for every Jedi present to hear.

"May the Force be with us," said Plo Koon smiling and raising his lightsaber into the air.

Over a hundred sabers filled the air with colored light. Anakin led the Jedi to the hangar watching Ashoka race up the corvette and warm up the engines. Kit, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and Aayla all sprinted up into the belly of the Corellian corvette after her.

Anakin and Obi-wan followed feeling the ramp rise up beneath their feet. The corvette raced out of the hangar with a storm of Jedi starfighters flying alongside. Several Acclamators passed overhead casting the Jedi force into darkness. Turbolaser fire began to dot the sky as the remaining Kedalbe-battleship opened fire on the approaching starships.

Interceptor V-class frigates glided out from behind apartment towers pounding the Acclamators with their frontal laser cannons.

Ashoka steered the corvette out of the way of several proton missiles and watched the starfighters zip ahead annihilating the Interceptor V-class frigate with a flurry of laser fire. The Interceptor V frigate plummeted down towards the lowest levels of the metropolis. Proton torpedoes and proton bombs flew off of the Jedi starfighters and engulfed the Kedalbe in a maw of pink and blue flame.

Anakin raised a war cry along with Kota's men over the comm system as the Kedalbe-class warship plummeted passing the Senatorial rotunda and plummeted through the skylanes below vanishing from sight.

lowering the landing ramp as well. Anakin raced off of the command bridge alongside Obi-wan cutting down the Mandalorians guarding the doors. The survivors watched the remaining Mandalorian warship vanish up into the clouds; "THEY'RE RETREATING!" roared Anakin to the Jedi and Kota's militia sprinted towards the door.

A cry of victory rose among their ranks. The Jedi Knights poured into the rotunda securing the barracks and releasing the Senatorial Guards being held hostage. Anakin walked into the Congressional Hall spotting every Senator in their respective podium.

"So glad you could join us Master Skywalker and Kenobi," rang down the voice of the Sith Lord from Alderaan.

"Who are you?" asked Anakin fiercely.

"Darth Adonnexus at your service," he said taking a mocking bow.

"Why have the Sith chosen now to return?" asked Obi-wan.

"Because the galaxy is still crippled from the Clone Wars, the Jedi order nearly diminished. The fruits of victory are just ripe for the picking," replied Adonnexus.

"Yes, well you've lost," said Anakin, "The Mandalorian fleet is crippled beyond repair, you lost many of your Sith Lords and you are all that remain."

"Your point?"

"This is the end for you," said Obi-wan activating his lightsaber.

"We shall see," said Adonnexus, activating his double-ended lightsaber. Anakin Force leapt across the gap and landed in the Chancellor's pod. He slammed his blade aggressively down on the Sith, immediately entering his favored Form V.

Obi-wan attacked as well driving the Sith Lord toward he edge. Adonnexus leapt over the two and attacked from behind. Obi-wan turned in retaliation and slapped his saber aside delivering a shallow cut up his chest vertically. Adonnexus staggered back and Anakin seized the opportunity and rammed his lightsaber through the Sith Lord's heart.

"_There is no emotion, there is peace."_

Adonnexus gasped and plummeted out of the podium towards the ground below, the screams of Senators filling the Congressional Hall. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber, "You're all safe now!" he called out. Cheers erupted from the crowd and the Senators filtered out of the building as emergency vehicles began to descend on the rotunda.

Obi-wan and Anakin ascended up into the corridor just outside Mon Mothma's office. They raced out of the lift towards her office spotting her standing in the center of the office alone.

Anakin moved to enter the room feeling the Force scream out a belated warning. Mon Mothma smiled spotting the Jedi and made to walk forward. Anakin spotted Kota's Acclamators in the distance clearing the skies. Mon Mothma extended her arms crossing the office. Obi-wan's cheerful smile slid off his face as a premonition took over his sight. He saw Mon Mothma standing in the exact same position and suddenly the office vanished scoured with fire from concealed explosives hidden in the art pieces brought to her office this morning.

Obi-wan returned to reality, "CHANCELLOR-"

Fire ripped through the room swallowing her administrative aides in the flames. The flames quickly caught up and swallowed Mon Mothma instantly in a split second. Obi-wan pulled Anakin behind the cover of a statue and held him close fearing for the end.

The flames died away and Obi-wan loosened his hold peering out to find the burned corpses of the late Supreme Chancellor and her aides scattered around the office. Plo Koon and Kit Fisto burst into the room alongside medics.

"Adonnexus' last act," murmured Obi-wan staring out the broken window as emergency vehicles streamed towards the office.

Anakin sat in Yoda's old seat in the council chambers sparing a glance up at Obi-wan staring curiously at the holoprojector chiming an incoming call. Plo Koon accepted the call with a wave of his hand. Shaak sat in her own seat beside Aayla, with Kit beside Aayla.

Eeth Koth was closer to Anakin and Kota sat beside Anakin staring at the pixelated form of Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa appear. "Greetings, Master Jedi. I hope the repairs on the Temple are running smoothly, I presume?"

"All is well, Chancellor Organa, and the repairs on the Temple are nearly complete," announced Plo Koon with a hint of a smile behind his respirator.

"Good, I'm glad to see any traces of this past crisis are over. May the Force be with you!" he said graciously.

"And with you," replied Anakin before ending the transmission.

"Grand Master Skywalker, what is our course of action?" asked Eeth Koth.

"Rebuild, finally for the first time in decades the Republic has found peace," replied Anakin smiling.

Shaak Ti interrupted the rabble of cheers, "There are still adjustments to be made to the code and the mantra."

"From this day forward, the Jedi will not be shackled to a stoic life. Emotion is good; otherwise we are not sentient in nature. Anger, hate, and jealousy all lead to the dark side of course, but there are ways to avoid this as well," began Anakin, "As of now I make a motion to revoke the banning of emotional attachment and that marriage is consented throughout the Order as of now."

"All in favor," smiled Anakin.

Every hand rose in favor of the motion and Anakin adjourned the meeting turning towards the window. Obi-wan stayed behind approaching him after every other Councilor member had left.

He nuzzled his head against Anakin's shoulder pulled him into an embrace, "Good then this makes us legal now," he murmured in his ear. Anakin smiled staring down at the bands on their fingers glinting beneath the fading sunlight.

"At least now, we can live carefree and at peace," muttered Anakin to him.

"Eventually, we're going to retire and leave the Order behind to live out our lives together right?" asked Obi-wan quietly.

"Of course," replied Anakin at once.

"The galaxy owes us at least that much."

**A/N: And fin! Another ending to yet another great chapter. I must say I really enjoyed this chapter even though there's no smutty yaoi deliciousness. Don't be mad at me for no AniObi or CodyRex sex scenes in this chapter. Don't worry though there will be plenty of yaoi in the next chapter.**

**I'm going to try to keep this story going, and in the next few chapters I have several surprises in store for all of you readers.**

**Review, follow, favorite! It really means a lot to me, I know you all enjoy the story. I can see the stats! Still thanks to all those who have reviewed since the beginning it really means a lot.**

***cough* Review or I'll unleash the power of this fully operational battle station on your genitals *cough***


	9. Chapter 9

**Light** **in the Darkness**

**Chapter Nine**

**-Six Months Later-**

Anakin let out a sigh of relief in as the moving droids unloaded the last of the boxes in the foyer of their new apartment in 500 Republica, the most sought after apartment building in all of Coruscant. Obi-wan opened a box and started shelving boxes full of holodisks and holocrons onto the selves in the corner of the sitting area. Anakin skipped around the spacious apartment towards the kitchen opening the cooling cabinet to see it filled to the brim with a various selection of food from all around the galaxy.

"This place is just full of surprises," said Anakin happily.

Obi-wan looked up at Anakin with a look of utmost exasperation, "Only you can get excited over food in an amazing apartment like this Ani," he replied rolling his eyes. Obi-wan carried a small box into the refresher and left it resting on the counter returning to the sitting area piled high with boxes.

"I still can't believe Bail gave this to us as a wedding gift," said Anakin glancing around the spacious apartment.

Obi-wan nodded and set out some sculptures (also wedding presents) from all over the galaxy. Anakin sauntered over to Obi-wan to help with unpacking. He opened the box with a wave of his hand and with the help of the Force pictures glided over to the walls attaching themselves to it with minimal effort.

"Cheater," hissed Obi-wan struggling to move a massive vase into the corner.

"Genius," corrected Anakin with his classic smirk.

Anakin unloaded another box with a wave of his hand and one of the little jars fell to the floor shattering, "Yep, quite the genius," replied Obi-wan cleaning up the ruined jar.

Anakin pretended to pout and continued unloading the boxes. A Nubian lamp found itself to rest on an end table constructing itself and luxurious curtains glided over to the windows, created out of the finest silks from Serenno.

Anakin peered out the window seeing the Jedi Temple in the distance. He stepped out onto the main veranda of the apartment and leaned against the marble railing watching the skylanes stream by far below. Anakin turned towards Obi-wan joining him and felt his calloused hands slide effortlessly around his muscular frame pulling him into a close embrace.

Anakin turned towards Obi-wan kissing him gently, "I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"What is so special?" asked Obi-wan raising his eyebrows.

"We finally can be carefree, hold each other close forever, this is exactly what we wanted," said Anakin breathlessly.

"Only took saving the galaxy a few times," replied Obi-wan begrudgingly.

"Oh shut up. You're ruining the moment."

Obi-wan's eyes bored into Anakin's for a while.

"Fine."

Anakin followed Obi-wan back inside and down the hallway leading toward the apartment's bedrooms and sealed the door to the master bedroom in case of any other movers bringing more furniture in. Anakin turned around to see Obi-wan lying on the bed without his tunic, garbed only in his leggings, his lightsaber resting on a nightstand. Anakin laughed at Obi-wan's attempted seductive stare and jumped on the bed beside Obi-wan, kicking off his boots. Obi-wan rolled on top of him his coppery hair falling into his face as he kept his lips barely away from Anakin's. Anakin pulled Obi-wan down to meet him from a passionate kiss, his spare hand running through the older man's hair.

Obi-wan gently eased Anakin's tunic over his shoulders and resumed their kiss claiming Anakin's mouth as his own. Anakin ground his hips into Obi-wan's sending a jolt of pleasure through Obi-wan. Obi-wan let out a low moan. Anakin laughed and inched his leggings down slowly marveling at the older man's hairless body.

Obi-wan stood up removing the rest of his clothing and tossed it down to the rug in front of their massive bed and undressed Anakin as well. Anakin smirked up at Obi-wan as the older man straddled his hips, trying to ignore Anakin's arousal prodding him as he resumed their kiss.

"Ob-wan," groaned Anakin as the older man fondled him with his right hand.

Anakin's comm began to chime on the side of the table. Anakin quickly slid under the cover of the sheets along with Obi-wan before answering the call. The pixelated image of Bant appeared, "Grand Master Skywalker I have some news for you. Surprising as it may come too you both."

"This isn't really a good time," grumbled Obi-wan irritably.

"I can tell," smiled Bant, "Anyway, this came as a surprise to me as well."

"Get out with it already Bant," laughed Anakin.

"I think it may concern Padme…" she started sizing up Anakin's reaction as the smile slid off of his face, "A few days before her death, a pregnant patient was admitted into the maternity ward and twins were conceived. I glanced over the files and I noticed that the twins shared your DNA Anakin. You're the father. Padme gave birth just before she died."

Anakin stared at Bant in utter shock, the world stopping around him, "My children are alive?! Where are they?" asked Anakin nearly jumping out of bed before using his good judgment and deciding against it.

"Thank you for not jiggling you genitals in front of my artificial face Skywalker," said Bant still cheerful as ever, "Anyway, the kids were taken by Sola to Naboo."

Obi-wan forced Anakin back into bed again, "Thanks again, Bant. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I do," she said with a smile, "Put some clothes on Skywalker, first impressions are everything." She ended the call and Anakin leapt out of bed throwing on his tunic. Obi-wan sulked behind him and redressed. Anakin turned around, "We'll finish off later," smiled Anakin.

It took over a day through hyperspace travel to finally arrive above Naboo. Anakin piloted the Jedi shuttle down into Naboo's atmosphere and descended upon the outskirts of Theed landing in the meadow by the lake retreat.

Anakin headed down the ramp bearing down on the house before him as Sola opened the door peeking out curiously, "Anakin?" she asked inquisitively, "Why are you here?"

"Where's Luke and Leia?" asked Anakin, unintentionally brash.

"How did you know-"

"Because I'm their father Sola," replied Anakin firmly.

Sola's eyes widened at this, "She never told me."

"Why didn't Padme tell you we were married?" asked Anakin bewildered.

Sola shrugged beckoning for them to come inside. Anakin ducked into the house and immediately crossed the sitting area over towards the infants resting on a blanket absentmindedly playing with toys. Anakin scooped up his children, tears welling in his eyes, "I can't believe you guys are alive!"

Obi-wan smiled standing beside Anakin staring at the girl, who completely resembled her mother. Luke stared up at Anakin with a curious stare. "Luke, I am your father," whispered Anakin, "Oh, I'm your dad too Leia."

Obi-wan turned to Sola walking with her into the kitchen, "Please let him take back to Coruscant."

Sola nodded, "I was planning on it. This is just what he needs."

Anakin gathered the children tightly in his arms. Obi-wan took them in his gentle caress as Anakin embraced Sola, choking back a sob. "Thank you so much for raising them and for all you've done."

Sola nodded blinking away unshed tears. Anakin took his children back from Obi-wan and walked up the landing ramp of the Jedi shuttle and Obi-wan followed close behind waving good-bye to Sola. The ramp sealed behind them and Obi-wan settled into the pilot's chair and yanked the yoke back lifting the shuttle up into the sky. Obi-wan guided the shuttle away from Theed and up into space plotting a return course to Coruscant.

Obi-wan sighed with relief as the familiar blue streaks of hyperspace filled the viewport and he turned towards Anakin watching his children crawl around the cockpit with a smile on his face. Obi-wan wrapped his arms around Anakin, watching them play as well, "They're beautiful Ani."

Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa held up his hand for silence, quelling the deafening war of applause from the Senators gathered in their pods in the Congressional Hall. "On to another matter that has come to my attention as of late," began Bail, "After the recent Alderaan-Coruscant crisis, I have decided that perhaps it is best for the Grand Army of the Republic to be reinstated to discourage others from threatening the peace and prosperity that has recently befallen the Republic."

A roar of approval filled most of the hall. The pod from the Neimoidian faction of the Trade Federation descended towards the Chancellor's podium circling around it slowly, "Chancellor Organa, the peacetime protocols must be upheld! The Ruusan Reformation Acts disbanded any form of galactic military millennia ago."

"The Ruusan Reformation Act was disbanded with the start of the Clone Wars, Senator," reminded Bail flatly, "All in favor of the return of the Clone Army?" asked Bail.

A thunderous roar of consent carried through the entire hall and Rex bear-hugged Cody from one of the observation platforms the Jedi usually used to oversee meetings.

Cody smiled at Rex and their fingers intertwined for a moment. Rex headed outside already seeing the Venator-class warships rising from the Works in the distance. "That was fast," commented Captain Rex. They stared down at the military staging ground and vault that had been constructed at the start of the Clone Wars. The great doors slowly opened and millions of Clone troopers marched out in a uniform line, free of their imprisonment in carbonite for later use.

Cody held Rex close, "I wonder if Stone and the others heard anything about this."

Rex shrugged his shoulders before kissing his lover passionately. Cody wrapped his arms around Cody's waist watching felling the last rays of sunlight die away.

Anakin laid Leia and Luke in the recently built crib in the bedroom adjacent to their own master bedroom. Obi-wan leaned against the doorway smiling down at Anakin, clothed only in his underwear. Anakin rose from the crib and walked out of the room feeling Obi-wans arms wrap around him protectively.

He leaned in his coppery locks tickling Anakin's cheek, "You have a promise to fulfill," he whispered with a seductive purr.

Anakin smiled and closed their door behind them before turning on Obi-wan kissing him with renewed passion. Their lips fit together so perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle meant to be joined. Anakin pulled Obi-wan close drinking in his scent. Obi-wan ground his hips into Anakin's earning a sexy groan as a reward.

Anakin picked up Obi-wan his hands around the older man's ass, Obi-wan smirked at Anakin's lust-filled expression and wrapped his legs around Anakin's waist feeling the soft touch of the fabric of their bed sheets welcoming him graciously.

Anakin stripped Obi-wan's underwear off of him freeing his entrapped arousal. Anakin trailed his tongue up most of the shaft and took in several inches of his cock at once working around the shaft with his tongue as he did so. Obi-wan ran his fingers through Anakin's hair, forcing him down further gently. Anakin adeptly slid his lips down further, kissing his abdomen now. Obi-wan moaned loudly, "More Anakin!" he pleaded.

Anakin obliged deepthroating his husband again and again earning moan after moan, each increasing in volume and their intensity. Anakin pulled off of Obi-wan finally and flipped the older man over eager to claim his own reward.

Anakin gently slid into the older man at first, fully sheathing his massive length inside of him. Obi-wan moaned quietly feeling ecstasy take its beautiful hold.

Anakin placed his hands on his Master's waist and began to thrust in and out Obi-wan at a faster pace. Obi-wan balled his hands into fists his fingers clinging to the bed sheets. Anakin kept at it, encouraged by Obi-wan's moans.

Obi-wan panted, "F-Fuck Ani."

Anakin clenched his eyes shut tight feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash over him. Anakin pounded relentlessly into Obi-wan feeling the both of them on the verge of no return.

Obi-wan cried out after a few moments, "Ahhhh! ANI!" he roared as he released his hot seed all over the bed. Anakin grunted, seriously turned on and released his own load inside Obi-wan filling the man up consequently.

"That was worth the wait!" panted Obi-wan, running his fingers through his messy hair. Anakin smirked at the comment and jumped out of bed heading to the refresher. The sound of running water filled the bedroom. "Are you joining me or not?" asked Anakin peering out from the doorway at Obi-wan still sprawled out on the bed.

"Sure."

Anakin smiled closing the refresher door behind Obi-wan eagerly shoving the older man into the shower playfully.

**Ziost**

The skies above the desolate world of Ziost raged in an eternal war, lightning raining hell down on the planet below it leaving deep scars in the surface.

"The dark side is strong here," commented a woman standing beside a man concealed by a black cowl.

Her Master nodded taking a breath to let the dark energies circulate through him. "Adonnexus and Sidious failed in executing the Grand Plan. We will have to bide our time my apprentice."

"And why is that milord?"

"Luke and Leia Skywalker must have the time to mature to adulthood. Then the boy will fall sway to the dark side," replied the man turning towards his apprentice.

"Why not Skywalker's daughter?" asked the apprentice curiously.

"I sense she will have too much of her mother in her."

"What is thy bidding my Master?" asked the woman her feature concealed by the hood draped over her face.

"If we are to bring the galaxy to its knees once more, we are going to need chaos to spread. Take the _Relentless _to Hypori. I'm sure the droid factories are inactive, but still functional. We need to occupy the Grand Army if we are to enact our plan in an accelerated fashion," he began, "After you have activated the factories travel to Mygeeto, there you will find a power generator, providing energy to the deactivated droid factories. Bring me the crystals found inside the generator."

"As you wish."

**A/N: A shorter chapter than usual. I hope that part of it didn't disappoint you. On the bright side, Anakin and Obi-wan had sex and Anakin found Luke and Leia. So that makes up for it…**

**Review, follow, favorite, the usual.**

**Oh, and PM me with feedback if you're review shy.**

**Bant formally requests that you do not jiggle your genitals in front of her face, artificial or otherwise. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Ten**

**Sixteen Years Later**

Coruscant had returned to its ever enduring grandiose state. A long-awaited peace had settled around the galaxy even the crime rates had been descending to an all-time low. Grand Master Anakin Skywalker returned the Order to its original prosperity and height.

Whispers were the only thing that marred and barred the path of eternal peace for the galaxy. Here and there every few years a small scale incident would occur, so miniscule that it would escape the notice of even Republic Intelligence, but Obi-wan was no fool and he knew something much larger was at work behind the scenes.

He had warned everyone that something felt wrong in the Force; no Master listened negating his words by labeling him as a paranoid war veteran. Obi-wan entered the Council chambers his beautiful copper hair now marred with streaks of gray. Obi-wan settled in his seat beside his husband. The doors opened again admitting entrance to a Padawan with medium-length blonde hair similar to Anakin's own.

"Padawan Skywalker, you have faced the Trials and the Council has determined your eligibility to become a full Knight of the Order," said Master Fisto, smiling proudly at his apprentice. Obi-wan stared proudly at his son as he knelt before Kit. Kit activated his emerald-colored saber and sliced off Luke's Padawan braid with swiftness and precision.

Plo Koon smiled at the teenage boy from behind his respirator, "Congratulations."

Anakin rose from his seat embracing his son warmly his mane of hair now tinted with a touch of gray. Obi-wan rose as well and embraced the boy he had grown to care so closely for as if his own child over the years.

"We're so proud of you," he murmured quietly to Luke. Anakin nodded ignoring the watchful eyes of every member of the Council. Luke watched the room clear out and walked over to the window quietly staring down into the gardens at a group of Knights clustered in a small group on the lush lawn.

A voice slightly cracked with age called out gently, "Which one is it?"

Luke snapped around in surprise, "W-What?"

"Which boy?" smiled an older Shaak Ti striding over beside the young Jedi Knight.

Shaak followed his gaze lingering on a boy with fairly long raven hair. The boy spared a glance up at the Council spire unable to see either Luke or Shaak.

"Have you talked to him about how you feel?" asked Shaak lightly placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Luke shrugged it off, "I don't even know if he likes me," replied Luke lamely.

Shaak turned towards the retreating boy, "You'll never know if you never ask. There's no need to be apprehensive about talking to me about it. I was the first one to know about your father and Obi-wan. Besides, do they even know you're..."

"Gay? No, I haven't bothered to tell them yet," said Luke stopping at the doors.

"I'm sure they'll understand Luke," she replied.

"Maybe they want grandchildren," retorted Luke.

"And Leia can provide the two with just that," reminded Shaak.

Luke nodded after a moment and disappeared behind closed doors leaving Shaak behind in the Council chambers. Anakin leaned against the banister of the Training Room overlooking the Padawans being trained by Aayla in lightsaber combat.

A brave soul decided to take on her challenge and he put up a good fight for the first thirty seconds before Aayla stopped toying with him and slapped his saber from his grasp.

"You're a natural, but you lack technique, Sokar," she praised her newest Padawan.

Anakin watched intently as the Padawans split into pairs practicing the Ataru and Makashi forms. Anakin gripped the banister tightly feeling a tremor in the Force. An unbalance in the scales of light and dark.

He utilized the Force to leap down beside Aayla and said to her over the commotion of crackling training sabers, "There's and intruder in the Temple."

"I felt it too," she whispered.

"I'll take care of it."

Anakin stormed out of the Training Room and passed through a series of small corridors until he reached the Entrance Hall. Anakin came to an abrupt halt spotting an older girl with a cowl obscuring her face. There was no mistaking the taint of the dark side deep inside, poorly masked by a Force Shield. Anakin quietly descended the steps towards the girl spotting Obi-wan pass out of the entrance of the Temple Archives and head towards the girl's direction.

The girl vanished behind a row of densely packed columns and Anakin quickly scanned the hall for any sign of her and spotted her beside Luke. The girl tapped him lightly on the shoulder and asked an inaudible question.

Luke muttered something before stopping her, "Are you new here? Because I've never seen you around the Temple before."

The girl muttered something incomprehensible to Anakin before beckoning to Luke to follow. "I could use some help with something."

Anakin increased his strides now bearing down on the two. Luke followed the girl through a small room and out onto a barren and empty portion of the veranda wrapping around this wing of the Temple. "What do you need?" he asked.

Anakin stepped out of the chamber and out onto the small veranda just as he felt the surge of the dark side well up in the girl. The girl raised her hand and a dart flew out of a small band on her wrist. Luke ripped the dart out before snarling at the girl and racing at her brandishing his green saber.

Darkness closed in around him suddenly and he collapsed relinquishing his hold on his saber and it clattered to the ground deactivating. The girl pressed a button on her band and a series of beeps commenced.

Anakin raised his palm, pure fury taking over. The girl rose off of the ground suddenly and flew towards Anakin's slamming to a halt a few inches from his face clutching at her windpipe.

"What did you do to my son?!" he roared. The girl trembled feeling the sheer of the Force rolling off of Anakin. She gasped out, "I'll die before I tell you anything.

"That can be arranged," snapped Anakin shaking violently now. A shuttle rocketed towards the Temple and Anakin stared past the girl at it his interest piqued. The girl seized the opportunity and planted a sharp kick in his side and Anakin staggered releasing his hold on the girl. The girl massaged her throat before racing over to Luke's sprawled form and dragged him towards the railing.

Anakin raised his hand and lightning surged off of it knocking the girl away from Luke, "Get away from my son!"

He brandished his lightsaber and leapt over to the girl immediately entering the Djem So form. The girl entered the Soresu form and repelled his overwhelming assault with increased effort with her crimson saber.

"You're a Sith?" questioned Anakin in bewilderment, "You can't quell us forever Skywalker. My Master has plans for your son."

Anakin lashed out slashing a shallow cut along her left leg and the Sith clutched at the painful wound with a cry of pain. Her defenses crumbled beneath Anakin's onslaught. The shuttle's engines roared loudly startling Anakin as its guns opened fire and a stray bolt of green energy slammed into his chest knocking him flat.

The girl deactivated her saber and dragged Luke towards the descending landing ramp lowering from the belly of the shuttle.

"No!" protested Anakin weakly. A double-bladed green saber twirled through the air slashing through the hydraulics of the landing ramp and the ramp screeched to a halt before it could even partly close. A Jedi Knight leapt through the air with grace and agility and fell upon the Sith apprentice with cold precedence his blade incapacitating her with a series of strikes and cuts. A mercenary opened fire on him with a blaster rifle and the Knight swatted the swathe of laser fire away. He rolled backwards suddenly his hand tightly clutching at Luke's robes and pulled him off of the landing ramp with him suddenly as the shuttle began to fly away. The Knight held the boy close and plummeted back towards the veranda enveloping the two in the Force to cushion their impact.

Luke's eyes fluttered open and immediately the wind sliced at his face threw him into a state of panic. "Calm down," said the older male his raven hair flapping about. Luke stared into the emerald eyes of the boy he had grown to love and held on tighter as they slammed into the duracrete tiles shattering a small portion around them from the impact.

"Are you alright?" asked Luke worried.

"Alive," winced the other Knight.

"Kylar," said Luke seriously.

"I'm seriously fine Luke," he said rolling out from underneath the boy and jumping to his feet.

Obi-wan knelt beside Anakin using the Force to attempt to heal Anakin's wound. Tears welled in the man's eyes as he stared down at his lover's unconscious form.

"A-Ani," he whispered.

"Obi-wan," groaned Anakin quietly his eyes blinking open slowly.

"Thank the Force," replied Obi-wan holding Anakin tight. Anakin yelped in pain, "We need to get you to Bant right away."

Luke watched several Jedi help the Grand Master and Obi-wan back into the Temple. "Is he okay?" asked Kylar worried.

"He's tough he can take that turret shot like a champ," assured Luke half to himself. Kylar examined Luke carefully, "Are you alright?" he asked Luke unsure.

"I-I'll be fine, the girl just caught me off guard a little," smiled Luke. Luke's smile faltered as Kylar leaned forward his lips brushing against Luke's as if asking permission.

Luke leaned into the kiss wrapping his arms around Kylar's neck and kissed the older male passionately. Luke broke the kiss startled as an explosion echoed from across the bustling metropolis.

Luke spotted flames rising from part of the Senate rotunda and fear overwhelmed him suddenly feeling distress screaming through the Force.

"Leia!"

**A/N: The end to another great chapter. Don't worry I'll try to update sooner and sorry there's no AniObi action. There will be both next chap and even some LukeOC action. Hope you all liked. Review, favorite, follow, PM me with feedback or any challenges (:**

**Cookies for my loyal readers and reviewers!**

**Bye now**


	11. Chapter 11

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Eleven**

Obi-wan entered the dimly lit medical wing gracefully and stopped before the massive kolto tank in the middle of the room with Anakin's form floating in bacta silently. Obi-wan paid no attention to Bant approaching, his eyes fixed on the man he loved.

"How did this happen to Anakin?" asked Bant lightly.

Obi-wan sighed turning towards her, "A Sith infiltrated the Temple earlier and her escape shuttle shot Anakin straight in the chest with a swivel cannon," replied Obi-wan.

"That's awful," said Bant.

"They were trying to take Luke away," croaked Obi-wan starting to get choked up and wiped two unshed tears away.

"They're both going to be fine," said Bant reassuringly, "Anakin is strong he'll pull through this."

"Besides you need to get to the Senate rotunda right now. It was just bombed right after the Temple was infiltrated," she continued.

"Leia!"

Bant nodded watching Obi-wan leave his cloak billowing in his wake.

**X**

Luke and Kylar raced across the duracrete runway of the Temple's hangar and raced up the landing ramp of a Jedi Shuttle. Luke jumped in the pilot's seat engaging the engines without a second thought. Kylar sat down in the co-pilot's seat beside the blonde haired boy and flicked several switches and deactivated the landing systems.

Luke piloted the shuttle out of the hangar into Coruscant's bustling sky, flying high above the skylanes zooming past below. Luke veered towards the smoke rising from the rotunda ignoring the emergency vehicles flashing past them.

Luke banked to the left as an emergency vehicle zipped past nearly collided straight into the right wing. Luke brought the shuttle down towards the rotunda and activated the landing sequence effortlessly on the landing strip just outside of the dying flames.

Luke disengaged the engines and unstrapped himself out of the pilot's chair in a blur of movement. Kylar followed him as he bolted down the landing ramp. Red blaster bolts flared inside of the rotunda, the Senatorial Commandos firing on some unseen force.

Luke activated his lightsaber and sprinted into the fray with Kylar right on his heel. Kylar twirled his double-bladed saber nimbly and rolled through the cover of smoke hanging in the air before slapping aside two blaster bolts fired his way as if it was child's practice.

Another blue lightsaber hummed to life further down the hall and Leia burst out of the smoke hacking at two mercenaries mercilessly. The mercenaries fell beneath her vicious onslaught in seconds. The Senate Commandos ushered Leia and the rest of us out of the room pinning the survivors down with a barrage of blaster fire.

Leia turned towards Luke, "Any idea what these nerf herders want?" she yelled over the noise of blaster fire.

Luke shrugged in reply and pulled her behind the cover of a column as another group of attackers burst out of a room and got off a few shots at them. Kylar twirled his double-bladed lightsaber and deflected several blaster bolts back at their owners. He sprinted down the hall his speed augmented by the Force and carved a swathe through the horde of enemies gathering. His green saber was a blur felling several enemies at once.

Leia snatched a blaster pistol out of the folds of her dress and nailed one of the mercenaries straight in the chest. Luke whirled on someone approaching from behind and slashed through their chest mercilessly. "Is there no end to them?" asked Luke panting from exertion. Kylar rolled past and tossed his saber through the air to mow down the survivors approaching Luke and Leia quickly. His double-bladed saber returned to his grasp and he deactivated it with a flourish and clipped his saber back onto his belt.

"Senator Skywalker!" called one of the Senate Commandos, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Captain," replied Leia waiting for the dust to settle, "Is someone going to tell me how the hell so many armed mercenaries breached the Senate's security protocols?"

"They blasted through the exterior walls of the West Wing and entered the building by force milady," replied the captain from down the hall.

Leia stepped out from behind the pillar, "That explains it then."

Kylar placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "Are you alright?" he whispered in his ear. Luke nodded and spun around hearing Obi-wan's voice echoing from further down the corridor. "Luke? Leia?" called Obi-wan nervously.

"We're fine Obi-wan," said Leia. She hugged Obi-wan tightly before pointing to the bodies on the ground, "Any idea who they all are?"

"Probably the accomplices of the Sith that attacked the Temple," replied Obi-wan.

"The Temple was attacked?!" asked Leia, "Why didn't you tell me?!" she said turning on Luke and Kylar.

"Now was not the time," defended Obi-wan, "But there is no need to panic, but your father was hurt. He's in the medical wing as we speak. Bant will take good care of him."

Leia stormed off down the corridor, "We need to see him!" Luke followed with Kylar close behind. Obi-wan turned towards the guards, "Contact the Council immediately if anything suspicious comes up." He turned away and stepped out onto the damaged landing pad and hopped into his speeder and piloted it back to the Temple following Leia's speeder closely.

Obi-wan jumped out of his speeder following Leia's storming through the Temple, "Out of the way," she barked at a pair of Padawans that were unfortunate enough to cross her path. Obi-wan swept into the room raising his voice, "Leia! That's enough," he bellowed, "Calm down. Your father will be okay. Don't think you're the only one worried about him."

He stepped forward past a window the sunlight causing the ring on his finger to glimmer. "Now let's relax and go visit your father like a family should," he finished. He stepped into the turbolift after Leia, Luke, and Kylar and pressed the button for the medical wing, the doors snapping shut in front of his face.

"Obi-wan…I didn't mean-" began Leia.

"It's alright Leia, we're all just as worried about Anakin as you are," replied Obi-wan gently. The doors opened and Obi-wan turned to find Bant standing there waiting for them, "His condition is certainly improving. Surprisingly the swivel cannon did minimal damage to any tissue and the bacta is patching up the wound as we speak," she reported to Obi-wan.

"How long will he be submerged in the tank?" asked Leia curiously.

"He should be out before the day is out," replied Bant, "He always did recover a lot faster than most of my other patients."

"That's a relief," spoke Kylar. Bant turned towards him curiously, "Ah Kylar I didn't see you there." Her eyes darted curiously for a split second between him and Luke before turning around with a faint smile etched on her face.

She keyed in a passcode onto a panel and the door parted allowing them entrance. Obi-wan's eyes immediately caught sight of Anakin floating limply in bacta. Leia gently shouldered past placing her hand on the glass, "Dad?" she whispered.

"He can't hear you Leia," said Luke skeptically.

"He can hear you through the Force Luke," replied Obi-wan. Bant turned towards them from behind her desk, "He won't be out of the tank for another hour or two, but you're all free to stay if you wish."

Obi-wan nodded, "Thank you."

Leia unclipped a small communicator reading strings of text in Galactic Basic rolling past the screen, "I have to return to the Senate; Chancellor Organa has called an emergency meeting."

Luke nodded and turned to Kylar and murmured into his ear quietly, "Let's leave Obi-wan alone."

"Master Kenobi we're going to go check on how things are faring for the rest of the Temple after the attack, we'll check on the Padawans and younglings too," announced Kylar heading for the door.

Obi-wan said nothing standing there motionless transfixed on Anakin floating there. Slowly, he sank to the floor crossing his legs before taking a deep breath and immersing himself in the Force. He opened up the bond between the two hearing nothing but the roar of the Force from inside of Anakin.

"_Anakin," called Obi-wan through the bond. Silence followed save for the endless waves of the Force crashing over him._

"_Anakin, please if you can hear me, please wake up!" pleaded Obi-wan. Still the comfort of Anakin's voice never came to him._

"_ANAKIN! WAKE UP!" roared Obi-wan pouring all of his emotion into the Force._

Obi-wan snapped out of his meditative trance and Anakin's eyes snapped open and several monitors began to chirp shrill alarms, "He's awake Bant!" called Obi-wan.

Bant rushed over and went to work immediately draining the bacta out of the kolto tank and Anakin knelt on the bottom of the tank tearing off the respirator with the Force. The glass walls lowered around Anakin and he stumbled out into Obi-wan's arms. "Careful with him Obi-wan," pressed Bant, "I still need to check him over to make sure he's good to go."

Obi-wan helped Anakin over to a bed and sat him down gently. Bant examined the blaster wound, "He's all good to go, the wound has already healed and it looks like there should be minimal to no scarring."

Bant glanced up at Obi-wan, "He should be fine just needs some rest. Give him a little bit to start walking normally again. Anakin bent over and scooped up his Jedi robes and began to slip into his clothes. Anakin wrapped his arm around Obi-wan's waist and Obi-wan helped him into the turbolift and entered their destination for the hangar bay.

The turbolift thundered up towards the hangar silently and Obi-wan turned towards Anakin holding him close, "You scared me Anakin, I thought you were gone," he whispered. Anakin pressed his lips against his forehead gently running his fingers through Obi-wan's copper hair, "I'm fine Obi."

The turbolift slowed to a halt and the doors opened. Anakin walked over to his speeder already rising out of the floor and moved towards the pilot's chair.

"I think I'll drive Anakin," said Obi-wan jumping into the pilot's seat. Anakin frowned at him, "Lighten up a little _dear_."

Obi-wan gave Anakin a look, "Oh you'll pay for that later."

"Oh will I?" asked Anakin raising his eyebrow.

Obi-wan turned on the repulsors with the flick of a switch and steered the speeder out of the Temple's hangar without another word tearing off towards the massive apartment complexes near the Senatorial Rotunda. Obi-wan weaved in and out of the sky lanes through the traffic plaguing the metropolis's skies. He guided the speeder towards the thousand story apartment building looming over nearly the rest of Coruscant and piloted the speeder towards their private sky dock.

Every time the two return to their home they are always still amazed by the grandeur and luxury home to some of the residents of 500 Republica. Anakin flipped open a panel in the wall and pressed his hand on the panel unlocking the front door through print recognition. Obi-wan followed the younger male inside and the door automatically closed behind them sealing shut.

Obi-wan hung his cloak up on a hook on the wall and walked into the kitchen pulling out a bottle of Corellian ale and poured two small glasses. "Since when have you drunk alcohol?" asked Anakin.

"It comes with age," smirked Obi-wan handing Anakin a glass. Anakin pressed the glass sipping at the liquid gently. Obi-wan switched on the Holonet on the holoprojector in the middle of the massive table in their living room.

The story began to briefly cover the attacks on the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Temple before switching towards reports of minor troubles in the Outer Rim. "There has been a lot more trouble in the Outer Rim recently than there has been in a while," said Anakin pondering recent events over his glass of ale.

"Do you think it has any connection to the Sith," asked Obi-wan quietly.

"There will always be two Obi-wan we can't stop that, and they will always somehow have their hands in galactic affairs making sure there is some sort of chaos and strife somewhere in the galaxy. It's what their purpose is for keeping the Force in balance," replied Anakin.

"Well oh wise one, what should we do about the apprentice that tried to take Luke," said Obi-wan, "No doubt they will try to take him or Leia again."

"We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Obi-wan nodded and turned off the holoprojector disinterested with the reports now. He headed down the corridor of their spacious apartment and entered their bedroom stripping out of his clothing before ducking into the refresher. Anakin turned hearing the sound of running water and finished his glass of Corellian ale and stepped out onto the veranda leaning against the banister watching the sun set behind the towering structures and bustling sky lanes of Coruscant.

He glanced towards the small window of the refresher beginning to cloud from steam from the shower and spared a glance at Obi-wan's bare form drenched in water. He smirked to himself slightly as the steam barred any further glimpse of his husband from his sight and he ducked back into the apartment hearing the shower shut off. Obi-wan ducked out of the refresher, toweling off his hair with a towel and stalked off towards their bedroom. Anakin followed and leaned against the doorway his eyes darting up every inch of skin of his beloved, carnal desire tainting his eyes.

Obi-wan turned and caught sight of the look, "Anakin…" warned Obi-wan, "Bant said you need to rest."

Anakin stalked over and his muscular arms wrapped around Obi-wan's bare waist pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to the side of his lover's neck placing gentle kisses up towards his ear, his tongue teasing his earlobe.

"Anakin, you mustn't exert yourself," protested Obi-wan his resolve beginning to weaken. Anakin returned his lips to press against Obi-wan's, crashing them together in a passionate embrace. Obi-wan felt himself lowered to the bed.

"Fine," panted out Obi-wan, "But I'm doing all the work so you don't hurt yourself."

"That's alright with me," winked Anakin.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and helped Anakin out of his Jedi robes leaving Anakin in his bare glory. Obi-wan's eyes trailed up every bit of sun-kissed skin, every muscle still retained from his youth. The only physical difference was in his hair streaked with thin strands of silvery gray. Obi-wan let his lips trail down towards his midriff and his gentle hands wrapped around his arousal in a teasing manner.

He brushed his lips down the enormity of its length in a teasing manner. Anakin's lip twitched in anticipation, eagerly staring at Obi-wan beginning to take in the first few inches slowly. Obi-wan suddenly slowed to an agonizing pace, "Faster," whined Anakin.

Obi-wan glanced up at Anakin smiling, "I said you would pay later."

Anakin frowned at this, "Obi," he said softly. Obi-wan glowered at Anakin pouting and his determination wavered, slowly Obi-wan caved, "Fine you're forgiven," he grumbled, letting his tongue glide down his shaft.

Anakin placed his mechanical hand in Obi-wan's copper hair gently forcing Obi-wan down further and further. Anakin let out a loud moan that echoed harmlessly off of the soundproof walls of their apartment to ensure privacy.

Anakin pulled his member out of Obi-wan's mouth and carried him bridal style over to the bed. Anakin bent over Obi-wan and outstretched his hand towards the nightstand with the Force, calling a bottle f lube to his hand.

He slid two fingers in Obi-wan's entrance gently thrusting in and out at first to set a rhythm going. Obi-wan let out a groan as Anakin pushed further in with his fingers nearly brushing his prostate. Anakin applied a generous amount of lube along his shaft and slid every inch in at once earning a humming sound ushered from Obi-wan's lips. Anakin began to thrust faster his hands cupped on Obi-wan's waist firmly.

Obi-wan balled his fingers into fists as Anakin began to ravage him reducing him to a rabble of moans and sensual sounds forced from his throat.

Anakin rammed into Obi-wan's prostate again and again. Obi-wan moaned loudly, flecks of white racing through his vision. Anakin began to feel himself coming close along with Obi-wan, "Obi-wan," he panted out.

"Anakin!" screamed Obi-wan his hand granting himself release.

Anakin growled in pleasure finishing inside of Obi-wan loudly his throat a symphony of carnal vocals.

Anakin pulled out of Obi-wan and collapsed onto the bed with him holding him close. The lights shut off dimming slowly and Anakin brushed Obi-wan's copper bangs back into place, "I love you," he whispered as Obi-wan began to drift asleep, "I love you to Anakin."

**X**

Luke stared at the time ticking away on a holocron waiting until the peak of night to make his move. He slipped a cloak on and departed from his dorm in the Temple silently racing through the halls of the Temple further down towards the senior Jedi Knight's housing area. He ducked behind a wall as Master Shaak Ti past her eyes darting towards his hiding place for a moment.

Luke waited until she had disappeared before hurrying over to Kylar's doorway. He keyed in a passcode and slipped inside, sealing the door behind him. Kylar glanced up at Luke's sudden appearance, his finger scrolling through a report on a data pad.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said with a smile.

Luke placed his cloak in an armchair and straddled Kylar's hips. Kylar wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist pulling him in for a kiss. Luke parted his lips allowing Kylar's tongue to explore his mouth.

Luke felt Kylar's hands gliding up his back and he raised his hands over his head letting Kylar take his shirt off. Kylar broke the kiss, his tongue trailing down Luke's jawline down to his chest. Luke lets his fingers touch every inch of Kylar's muscular torso taking in the sight. Luke felt his pants slowly slipping off of his waist and he helped Kylar undress himself. He placed himself in Kylar's nearly-bare lap and kissed the side of his neck softly.

Kylar slipped his hand into Luke's boxer, stroking Luke's growing arousal. He leaned forward sharply biting the side of Luke's neck. Luke hissed in pain, starting to pull away. Kylar sucked on the bite mark sweetly and Luke let out a low moan. Kylar continued to stroke Luke's member and gently eased his boxers off. Kylar watched Luke ease his boxers down his waist and bent over taking Kylar's member in his mouth slowly.

Kylar let out a low groan as Luke slipped more and more of his length into his mouth sucking sweetly his lips brushing against his lower abdomen. Kylar cupped his hand around the back of Luke's neck , gently forcing Luke to deep throat him. Luke pulled off his fingers fondling his balls before jerking his shaft two more times before lying down on the bed beside him, "I'm ready," said Luke.

Kylar nodded and shuffled around in a nightstand and produced a bottle of lube, quickly lubing a finger before sitting down beside Luke massaging his entrance gently. He prodded his entrance with his middle finger gently slipping inside trying to reduce the amount of pain Luke had to endure. Luke hissed in pain and Kylar slid his finger in further, wriggling his finger around inside.

After Luke's wincing began to subside, he added a second finger, gently scissoring around inside of Luke. Luke grunted in a mixture of pleasure and pain, the two a paradox of one another doubling his pleasure. Kylar brushed against Luke's prostate suddenly, and Luke tensed letting out a moan, "What the fuck was that?" asked Luke suddenly.

"Your prostate Luke," sighed Kylar in exasperation. Luke grinned at Kylar, "Oh well keep going," he panted as Kylar brushed his fingertips against it again.

Kylar added a third finger earning a sharp intake of breath from Luke he continued widening his entrance just barely enough and pulled his fingers out gently lubing up his member. Luke glanced at Kylar as he positioned himself, gently prodding Luke's ass. Slowly he eased himself inside, "Relax," he said to Luke softly, "This will hurt a little but it will feel good in a bit."

"What?!"

Kylar pushed inside and Luke let out a silent cry of pain. Kylar gently thrusted in and out his pace still agonizingly slow. Luke let out a moan as Kylar's member brushed against his prostate and he began to speed up his pace to a faster and faster rate, his hands resting on Luke's hips. Luke moaned louder and louder. Kylar laughed in his ear, "Quiet before you wake everyone in the Temple."

Luke began to feel ecstasy soar through his very being and felt a sudden surge inside of him, "Ahhh! Kylar! I'm-" he moaned. Luke granted himself a sweet release exploding in a surge of pleasure. Kylar continued to thrust deeply inside of Luke riding out his own release inside of Luke.

Kylar pulled out of Luke and pulled him close, "That was amazing," breathed Luke.

"I know I was there," laughed Kylar.

**A/N: Holy crap! Such a delayed update and I'm sorry for that, but my loyal readers can overload on the delicious yaoi goodness. I'm starting to get stuck on this story though so if anyone has any ideas just tell me, because I'm getting bored of the whole Sith thing. Maybe I should go with Tyber Zahn…**

**Anyway, review, favorite, follow, and PM me with feedback I love it. Anyone with any ideas for the plot so I can continue this amazing story please I love hearing everyone's thoughts or ideas.**

**Goodbye until next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Light in the Darkness**

**Chapter Twelve**

**X**

Luke stirred from sleep squinting around Kylar's chambers finding himself alone. He draped the blankets around his naked form and trudged over towards the table by the armchair and picked up Kylar's data pad scanning through a message sent by Kylar, "Shit," cursed Luke under his breath, getting dressed in a hurry.

He slipped on his cloak and clipped his saber to his belt before storming out of the room locking it behind him. He raced through the corridors nearly mowing over an unfortunate group of Younglings departing from a class.

Luke entered the turbolift and punched in his destination for the hangar. The doors closed and the turbolift hurtled upward towards the higher levels of the Temple. Luke stepped out and walked into the hangar, surprised to find it nearly empty. His starfighter rose up out of the floor and he hopped into the cockpit prepping it for launch immediately before strapping himself in.

The engines grew to a dull roar and Luke raised the landing gear and zipped out of the hangar towards the Ambassadorial Sector in the Senate District. Already, the tower loomed in the distance rising up into the clouds above Galactic City.

Luke disregarded the communications summons requesting clearance to land at one of 500 Republica's skydocks. Luke swung his starfighter around part of the structure hanging off of the main portion of the tower and landed on a private dock for the area, disengaging his fighter's systems.

Luke leapt out of the cockpit and raced inside the building. He pressed his hand against a glowing panel near the entrance into Anakin and Obi-wan's apartment. The console beeped in recognition and the door slid open. Luke stopped dead in his tracks spotting Obi-wan sitting on the couch with Kylar in one of the armchairs directly across from Anakin.

Obi-wan turned towards the doorway, surprised to see Luke standing there, "Luke! We weren't expecting you."

Luke glanced towards Kylar, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I decided now is the best time to tell them about us," replied Kylar with an air of finality.

"Without asking me first?" asked Luke incredulously.

Anakin raised his hand silencing Luke, "I don't see why you were afraid to tell us. Did you think we of all people were going to judge you?" he asked.

"I-I don't know."

"Whatever," interrupted Obi-wan, "I always knew form the start anyway. You can't hide anything from me Luke." He trailed away as the floor shook and a crashing sound could be heard several stories down. Anakin jumped to his feet, "What the hell was that?!"

The floor shook again knocking a picture off of the wall. Obi-wan placed his cup of tea on the table beside the sofa and rose to his feet striding over to the open veranda. Obi-wan peered over the banister spotting smoke pouring out of the building a little further down the wall.

The wind howled suddenly and Obi-wan looked up through his bangs blowing in his face spotting a large freighter gliding out of the clouds down towards their apartment, armed to the teeth in weaponry.

"Force, this is just not my day," he grumbled backing away from the railing. Anti-aircraft turrets began to open up out of the tower's exterior walls and fired on the freighter keeping it at bay. Proton torpedoes bombarded the walls around the turrets, destroying some instantly, and finishing off the remainder them falling out of the wall to join the rubble raining down on Galactic City below.

The turbolaser cannons opened fire on the apartment and Obi-wan spun around tossing everyone inside to the ground as the first volley of shots hit shattering every window. Obi-wan ducked inside narrowly dodging another volley of turbolaser fire. He peered out the ruined doorway to see a proton core missile hit the veranda, the blast tossing him through the air like a ragdoll back into his apartment. Obi-wan slammed into the sitting room wall and slumped to the floor dazed but alive.

Anakin called out in worry, "Obi-wan?"

"I'm fine," groaned Obi-wan clutching at his side. _I probably broke a rib_.

Starfighters zipped past the shattered windows lighting up the freighter. The freighter gunned them down, swatting them aside like flies. Obi-wan watched the airlock open and the girl from the Temple leapt out landing on the remains of the veranda. Her Master landed beside her. Obi-wan narrowed his eyes and activated his lightsaber and charged at the Apprentice without a word.

The Apprentice backpedaled, quickly giving ground under Obi-wan's relentless assault. As soon as she countered, Obi-wan dropped into Form 3 repelling her weak attack. The Master raised a hand snatching Obi-wan off of the ground in an iron grip, "This is the end for you Master Kenobi," he cackled tossing him over the edge of the veranda. Obi-wan plummeted stories below vanishing from sight.

Anakin stared in horror over the ledge his husband had fallen and turned towards the Sith Master his face contorted with rage and grief. The dark side rolled off of him like a hurricane causing both Luke and Kylar to wince from its effect on the balance of the Force.

Anakin lashed out with the dark side, unleashing a concussive blast that tore the apartment apart blasting the walls apart. The Apprentice shielded her face from shrapnel and rubble and unleashed a bolt of lightning off of two fingertips attempting to subdue Anakin. _Big mistake bitch._

Anakin redirected the bolt of lightning out of the apartment and lightning crackled in the palm of his hand, "You want to play with lightning?! I'll give you lightning." Nearly a dozen bolts of violet energy streamed off of his fingertips and enveloped the girl in a cocoon of agony.

Anakin stepped outside and activated his lightsaber twirling it dangerously. He sprinted forward and his saber cleaved a deep wound into the girl's chest. The girl let out a small gasp of surprise and with a booted foot he kicked her in the face, sending her reeling over the edge of the veranda. The Master turned towards him slashing at Anakin's back with his saber.

Anakin slapped it aside like it was child's play, "You shouldn't have come here," laughed Anakin, "You should've trained more if you had hoped to stand a chance against me."

The Master lashed out suddenly shoving Anakin back into the apartment away from him with the Force. The Sith turned towards Luke Force choking him slowly. The freighter suddenly exploded behind the Sith and the Master instantly released his hold letting Luke fall to the floor. He turned watching his ship fall apart in a flaming heap of metal. Several cruisers emerged out of the clouds with an Interceptor IV-class frigate at the head of the V-formation.

Anakin ducked back inside the apartment and watched the veranda crumble away as the Interceptor IV-class frigate's guns pounded the apartment again.

Anakin peered outside as the frigate's guns died down. The frigate veered off toward the apartment and the airlock opened. "I send my regards Skywalker!" bellowed a man with long white hair flapping about in the wind. The airlock sealed and the frigate departed vanishing in the clouds once again.

Anakin stared after him, "Who the hell was that?" asked Kylar.

"Tyber Zann," said Anakin grimly.

Anakin stared off in the distance as emergency vehicles began to converge on 500 Republica. Anakin jumped startled as a hand grasped at the ledge where the doorway to the veranda used to be. Anakin peered over spotting Obi-wan trying to pull himself up.

"Obi-wan!" cried Anakin using the Force to pull him into the room into his arms. Obi-wan embraced Anakin weakly and Anakin held him tight, "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm fine Anakin," replied Obi-wan calmly. Security guards entered the apartment blasting the door off of its hinges. "Grand Master Skywalker," asked the captain, "Are you and your husband all right?"

"I am fine Captain, but I'm not so sure about Obi-wan here though," replied Anakin grimly.

"I'll be fine Anakin, Force you're deaf," grumbled Obi-wan slightly limping away. Anakin turned towards the captain of security, "I need two deaths to be confirmed and what's left of the man and woman to be recovered. I must know that they are dead."

The captain's comm beeped and he activated it listening to a report by his troops, "_Two _fatalities sir," confirmed the commanding officer.

_So, the Sith have been eradicated once again._

"Then the Republic will have peace, eventually the Sith will return again to balance out the tide of the Force, but no matter what happens we will always rise back up and live to fight another day," said Anakin to the clones assembled in the ruined apartment.

The clones nodded and swept from the room leaving them alone. Anakin stepped out onto the last remnants of the veranda jutting out of the ruined wall and Obi-wan followed, leaning into Anakin's embrace.

The sun peeked out from behind the Senate Rotunda looming in the distance and the black of night ebbed away completely as dawn overtook the skies above Coruscant. Anakin pressed his lips against Obi-wan's temple whispering solemnly, "I can never thank you enough Obi. You rescued me from my descent into darkness. You became my guiding light, my savior. You became my light in the darkness."

**A/N: Well sorry kiddos but this is the end of the story. I'm sorry that there was no yaoi in this chapter, but the majority of you all decided it was time to end this story. I would like to thank EVERYONE for reading this story, for all the wonderful reviews and feedback and providing me with the inspiration to complete this amazing story.**

**I will try to start up another AniObi story soon right after I get my first non-yaoi story going about Ashoka called "Little Miss Rebel", read it when it uploads, I'm sure you all will love it.**

**Review and favorite this story to cherish the yaoi goodness of eternity make sure to check out AxOForever's stories, she writes amazing AniObi fanfiction and has kept this story going the whole time so thank her in all of your reviews.**


End file.
